악순환 -ASH-
by BaeQra
Summary: 「Agsunhwan adalah lingkaran kejam. Keadaan dimana kita mendapatkan kesialan / masalah tak berujung pangkal. Tak ada penyelesaian.」 / Chanbaek / Mind to RnR?
1. Prolog (05-18 23:52:13)

**Title**

: 악순환-ASH-

 **Other** : Agsunhwan

 **Author** : BaeQra

 **Main Cast** : Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol.

———————

 **Warning**!: Saia ingatkan! Tolong perhatikan tanda di bawah ini...

 _Present_ : ...

 _Flashback_ : 000

 **Karena alurnya maju mundur!! XD**

...

...

...

...

"Ambil itu!"

Ia selalu berpikir bahwa mungkin...

Mungkin ia bisa lulus dari sekolah ini dengan tenang.

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu mengambil dengan tangan? Gunakan mulutmu tolol!"

Laki-laki itu menaruh satu kaki nya di punggung anak laki-laki yang berjongkok di depannya yang kemudian memberi beban tekanan di kaki berbalutkan sepatu branded itu hingga membuat anak laki-laki yang semenjak tadi membuatnya sedikit emosi dengan tidak segera melakukan perintahnya untuk mengambil permen karet bekas kunyahannya di lantai dengan mulutnya, tersungkur ke lantai.

"Berani kau mengabaikan perintahku hah!?"

Sepatu yang bahkan dengan bekerja paruh waktu selama satu tahun pun tidak akan mampu anak itu beli, menekan punggungnya.

"Dasar manusia rendah tidak tahu terimakasih," dan seciprat cairan yang disebut dengan ludah, mengenai belakang kepalanya, "apa kau lupa, manusia-manusia rendahan sepertimu bisa bersekolah di tempat ini karena KAMI! Jadi sedikitnya tunjukan rasa terimakasih!"

Semua orang di kafetaria yang menjadikan itu sebagai tontonan, menunjukan ekspresi wajah jijik mereka saat anak laki-laki dengan sebuah kaki di punggungnya itu mulai mengambil permen karet bekas itu di lantai dengan mulutnya.

"Good boy!" Laki-laki bernama Huang Zi Tao itu menjauhkan kakinya dari punggung anak laki-laki itu dan menyeringai puas, kemudian berjongkok dan menjambak rambut belakang anak laki-laki yang tersungkur di lantai itu hingga wajahnya sedikit menengadah dan mereka bertemu pandang, "Masukan itu ke mulutmu bodoh! Dan kunyah!" Seringaian yang terpahat di wajah Tao semakin melebar saat anak laki-laki itu dengan patuhnya mengunyah permen karet bekas kunyahannya. " Makhluk-makhluk menjijikan sepertimu memang sampahlah makanan yang paling cocok memasuki mulut dan perut kalian! Cuh!" Sekali lagi namja bermata sarkas itu meludah dengan seringaian.

"Woahh~" Seorang laki-laki dengan rambut coklat terang menguap sambil berdiri dari kursinya duduk dan mulai beranjak dari tempatnya melewati Tao dan mainannya dengan ekspresi bosan, "sudah cukup Tao, ayo kembali ke kelas!" Ucapnya sambil lalu.

"Ck, aku belum puas," Tao menggerutu namun ia bangkit juga dari jongkoknya lalu mengikuti kedua orang temannya yang sudah lebih dulu meninggalkannya.

Setelah ketiga orang itu lenyap dari kafetaria, semua orang mulai ribut dan bahkan mereka memandang jijik dan ada juga yang menyeringai meremehkan melihat anak laki-laki yang jadi mainan Tao itu yang kini mulai bangkit dari lantai dan berjalan ke arah tempat sampah lalu meludahkan permen karet dari mulutnya.

Padahal ia pernah berpikir ia bisa lulus dari sekolah ini dengan tenang.

Apakah ini balasan atas kepengecutannya selama ini?

000

"Selamat pagi Baekkie...!!"

Namja berkulit Tan itu tersenyum cerah sedikit mengejar sahabat sejak kecilnya yang telah berjalan di depannya. Anak yang dipanggil Baekkie itu berbalik yang kemudian langsung mendapat rangkulan dari sahabat sejak kecilnya.

"Selamat pagi Kai..." Ia tersenyum membalas sapaan sahabatnya. Dan kedua sahabat itu bersamaan memasuki gedung sekolah Hanyoung High dimana mereka telah menjadi bagian dari sekolah elit itu selama setahun 6 bulan ini.

Byun Baekhyun.

17 tahun. Hobi menggambar. Hidup bersama ibu dan adik kecilnya yang masih duduk di bangku kelas 1 SD. Bisa bersekolah di Hanyoung High adalah salah satu cita-citanya sejak lama, itu adalah janjinya bersama Kim Jongin, sahabatnya yang lebih suka dipanggil Kai, bahwa mereka akan selalu bersama dan sekolah di tempat yang sama sampai mereka mengecap universitas. Dan karena Kai berasal dari keluarga yang cukup berada dan kedua orang tuanya seakan terobsesi atau karena gengsi ingin agar Kai sekolah di sekolah dan universitas yang elit, karena itu Baekhyun berusaha mati-matian mengimbangi itu demi bisa terus bersama sahabatnya. Dia bukan anak dari keluarga konglomerat seperti kebanyakan para siswa-siswi yang bersekolah di sekolah elit dan terfavorit di Seoul itu. Tapi kemampuan otaknya lah yang membuatnya bisa mengecap pendidikan di sekolah itu. Berbeda dengan Kai yang orang tuanya mampu membayar mahalnya iuran dan segala tetek bengek nya sekolah itu, Baekhyun mengandalkan otaknya untuk bisa terus bersekolah di Hanyoung High tanpa sepeserpun membebani ibunya yang hanya seorang buruh di sebuah pabrik.

"Aku minta maaf, aku tidak—"

"Daripada minta maaf dan beralasan, alangkah lebih baiknya jika kau berhati-hati sejak awal dan pikirkan akibat dari kecerobohanmu!" Laki-laki bernama Tao memangku kedua tangannya, memojokan seorang anak laki-laki yang lebih pendek darinya.

"Aku benar-benar tidak sengaja, aku minta maaf Chan—"

"Sudah kubilang kami tidak terima permintaan maaf!" Tao menangkap wajah anak laki-laki yang lebih kecil darinya yang terlihat gemetar ketakutan, menekan kedua pipi anak laki-laki berwajah bulat itu dengan ibu jari dan telunjuknya. "Kau harus membayar apa yang telah kau perbuat..." Tao menyeringai menunjuk kemeja seragam leadernya yang ternodai cipratan minuman calon mainan di hadapannya, "ASH~" yang kini anak laki-laki itu sudah melebarkan matanya mendengar satu kata itu keluar dari mulut Tao.

"Tidak... Aku mohon maafkan aku!!"

Baekhyun segera beranjak dari tempat itu saat mata anak tidak beruntung itu menemukannya tidak jauh di sana, terdiam tanpa melakukan apa-apa. Dari tatapan itu... Baekhyun tahu anak itu berteriak dalam hati meminta pertolongannya, tapi tidak! Ia adalah seorang pengecut. Jika itu demi menjalani kehidupan sekolahnya dengan damai dan lulus tanpa hambatan hingga ia bisa memenuhi janji yang ia buat bersama Kai untuk bisa melanjutkan ke universitas yang sama, tidak apa menjadi pengecut.

Dan Ia bisa menjalani kehidupan sekolah dengan damai dan lulus dengan tenang... dengan tidak terlibat dan berurusan dengan Geng Tao. Karena itu Baekhyun selalu menghindar, bukan pertama kalinya ia tak sengaja melihat seorang siswa dibully dan dinistai hanya karena hal sepele dan setiap ia menemukannya ia selalu melarikan diri seolah tak melihat apa-apa. Meski Baekhyun merasa itu tidak adil dan ia sangat menentang akan aksi geng yang paling ditakuti di Hanyoung High itu, ia memilih diam. Jika bahkan para guru tak bisa melakukan apa-apa karena geng itu adalah anak-anak dari orang-orang terpandang yang telah banyak menyumbangkan uangnya untuk Hanyoung High dan masuk kelas Spesial di sekolah itu, maka apa yang bisa dilakukan Baekhyun yang hanya murid beasiswa yang selalu dikatai sebagai benalu di sekolah itu? Meski Baekhyun selalu merasa bersalah setiap ia berpura-pura seolah tak melihat apa-apa, ia tidak ingin mengorbankan masa depannya dengan mengambil resiko untuk berurusan dengan Tao dan kawan-kawan hanya demi menolong orang yang tidak akrab bahkan kenal dengannya.

"Baek!"

"Hn?"

"Kau melamun?" Kai mengernyitkan dahinya sambil mengunyah makan siangnya.

"Ah, ahah maaf... Kau bilang apa tadi?" Baekhyun menggaruk tengkuknya sedikit merasa bersalah telah mengabaikan sahabatnya beberapa saat.

Kai menghela nafas, "sudahlah, sepertinya memang belum saatnya aku untuk mengatakan ini."

"Eh? Kau marah?" Baekhyun semakin merasa bersalah, sepertinya Kai bermaksud membicarakan hal yang penting namun dengan bodohnya pikirannya lari kesana kemari. "Hei, Kai! Aku minta maaf! Ayolah ~"

"Tidak mau!" Kai akting ngambek sambil memasukan suap demi suap makan siangnya.

"Jonginie~ jangan begitu! Ayolah ,Aku minta maaf, ok?!"

Kai tersenyum mendengar Baekhyun memanggil nama kecilnya seperti yang biasa sahabatnya itu lakukan ketika mereka masih kecil dulu. Dia menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak, aku tidak marah. Sepertinya aku memang belum siap mengatakannya."

"He? Tentang apa sih?" Baekhyun mengernyitkan dahinya.

Kai kembali menggelengkan kepalanya, "sudahlah, cepat habiskan bekalmu! Sebentar lagi masuk."

"Kau membuatku penasaran~" Baekhyun sedikit merengek namun Kai hanya tertawa menganggap rengekan sahabatnya itu hal yang lucu.

Mereka berhasil melewati tahun pertama dengan lancar dan menyenangkan dan berharap tahun kedua yang sedang mereka jalani pun berjalan dengan tanpa hambatan. Bahkan tahun ketiga nanti... Baekhyun berharap dia dan Kai tetap bisa menikmati saat-saat menyenangkan seperti menghabiskan waktu istirahat dan makan siang bersama di tempat rahasia dan favorit mereka, atap sekolah. Tempat mereka tertawa dan bercanda bahkan merenung, begitu banyak hal yang mereka lakukan di sana yang pasti akan menjadi tempat kenangan saat mereka telah lulus nanti. Setelah mereka lulus dengan tanpa hambatan nanti...

Ya...

Baekhyun berharap...

Meski entah bagaimana pada akhirnya harapannya harus kandas sejak hari itu.

# **TBC** #

.

.

.

 **Terimakasih sudah membaca.**

 **RnR**? :') # **PLAK**


	2. ASH 1

**Saia ingatkan lagi...**

 **Perhatikan tanda-tanda di bawah ini!**

 _Present_ : ...

 _Flashback_ : 000

...

...

 **악순환-ASH-**

 _Chapter [01]_

...

...

"Aku pulang...!"

" _Oppa_!!"

Baekhyun tersenyum melihat adik kecilnya Hyeri berlari ke arahnya dan kemudian memeluknya yang sedang membuka sepatu.

" _Eomma_ masak, _eomma_ beli banyak makanan! Hari ini _eomma_ gajian!" celotehnya sambil masih menempel pada kakak kesayangannya.

"Oh, coba kita lihat." Baekhyun tersenyum berjalan menuntun adik perempuannya menuju dapur dimana ia menemukan sang ibu tengah menyajikan banyak makan malam di meja makan mereka masih dengan apron melekat di tubuhnya.

"Kau sudah pulang Baek..." Ibu Baekhyun tersenyum menyadari anak laki-lakinya telah pulang.

"Hu'um..."

"Ayo cepat duduklah! _Eomma_ baru saja selesai masak."

"Yee!! Hyeri makan enak!" Baekhyun melihat adiknya berlari dengan riang naik ke atas kursi makan yang kemudian ia ikuti duduk di samping gadis kecil itu. Ibu Baekhyun tersenyum dan ikut duduk berseberangan dengan kedua anaknya.

"Selamat makan!" Ucap mereka serempak sebelum menyantap makan malam mereka. Ibu Baekhyun tak hentinya tersenyum melihat Hyeri memakan masakannya dengan lahap seakan tak ingin kehabisan. Dan ia beralih pada Baekhyun yang hanya melihat adiknya dengan senyuman tipis, dengan piring makannya yang masih tersisa banyak nasi seakan anak laki-laki satu-satunya itu baru memasukan satu dua suap saja ke mulutnya sementara Hyeri sudah mengambil nasinya yang kedua.

"Baek?"

"Hn?"

"Ada apa?"

Baekhyun melihat kekhawatiran terpancar jelas dari mata sang ibu membuatnya sadar apa yang tanpa sadar telah ia lakukan sampai membuat ibunya khawatir begitu. Jarang-jarang mereka makan enak begini dan biasanya Baekhyun selalu lahap bahkan berebut makanan dengan Hyeri.

"Tidak ada haha... " Baekhyun tertawa canggung sambil melahap makan malamnya berusaha terlihat lahap. Baekhyun selalu berpikir bahwa masakan ibunya adalah yang terenak dan dia tidak pernah bosan, tapi entah bagaimana akhir-akhir ini bahkan semuanya terasa hambar. Dan Baekhyun merasa sedikit berdosa karena merasa seperti itu.

"Bagaimana sekolah?"

Mendadak Baekhyun merasakan mual mendesak ke tenggorokannya saat mendengar kata 'sekolah'. Namun ia hanya mengangguk berusaha menelan nasi di mulutnya. "Semuanya baik-baik saja... "

 _Rasanya ingin muntah._

Ibu Baekhyun menatap anak laki-lakinya satu-satunya itu dengan penuh perhatian dan kekhawatiran. Sebagai seorang ibu, tentu ia tahu saat ada sesuatu yang salah pada anaknya. Baekhyun yang tidak pernah sekalipun selama ini terdengar berkelahi dengan seseorang, tiba-tiba akhir-akhir ini bukan sekali dua kali ia pulang dengan lebam disudut bibirnya atau bajunya yang kotor bahkan sobek. Namun saat ditanya, ia hanya akan menjawab ' _aku laki-laki bu, wajarkan aku berkelahi karena perempuan?'_ Karena itu ibu Baekhyun hanya bisa menghela nafas dan mengatakan ' _wajar tapi kalau sesering ini eomma khawatir'._ Tapi sepertinya hari ini anaknya pulang tanpa ada lebam baru ataupun bajunya yang kotor, karena itu Ibu Baekhyun berusaha untuk tidak membahasnya.

"Baek..."

"Hn?"

"Tentang pekerjaan _part time_ mu... _eomma_ khawatir pihak sekolah tahu. Kau tau kan? Kau bisa dikeluarkan." Entah cuma firasatnya tapi sepertinya Baekhyun mengalami keanehan itu sejak ia mulai bekerja _part time_?

 _Namja_ imut itu menggelengkan kepalanya, "tidak _eomma_. Aku akan berusaha merahasiakannya. Tidak ada siswa siswi yang tahu soal ini kecuali Kai dan Kai tidak mungkin akan memberi tahu seseorang, dia pasti tidak ingin aku dikeluarkan."

Baekhyun berusaha meyakinkan.

"Tapi Baek... Kau tahu _eomma_ bisa memenuhi kebutuhan hidup kita sendiri. Kau masih dibawah umur, seharusnya kau fokus belajar saja!"

Baekhyun menggeleng kepalanya lagi, "aku tidak bisa membiarkan _eomma_ terus lembur dan pulang larut malam. Lagipula aku menyukai pekerjaanku." Baekhyun tersenyum sebelum kembali menyantap makan malamnya berusaha terlihat lahap.

Ibu Baekhyun menghela nafas, "kau memang kerasa kepala...kalau begitu jaga kesehatanmu! Jangan terlalu memaksakan diri!"

"Hal yang sama juga untukmu, _eomma_."

Keluarga tanpa seorang ayah...

Baekhyun bangga pada ibunya yang bisa membuat mereka bisa bertahan hidup sampai saat ini walau tanpa seorang ayah untuk mencarikan nafkah. Tapi kini Baekhyun sudah dewasa, ia tidak bisa hanya membanggakan ibunya dan membiarkannya banting tulang seorang diri sementara ada yang bisa dia lakukan.

...

Baekhyun menghela nafas.

Pagi...

 _Kenapa cepat sekali datang..._

Itu yang selalu Baekhyun pikirkan setiap kali matanya terbuka dari tidurnya semalam. Sambil membuka loker sepatunya, mengeluarkan sepatunya dan memasukan sepatu luarnya ke loker, ia memikirkan apa lagi yang akan dilakukan Tao dan teman-temannya padanya hari ini. Bohong jika Baekhyun mengatakan ia tidak takut dan gelisah setiap dihadapkan dengan yang namanya pagi dimana ia akan kembali mengulang apa yang disebut dengan _"ASH_ "nya. Ia takut, tapi ia tidak bisa melarikan diri. Baekhyun bukanlah mereka yang saat mengetahui mendapatkan " _Agsunhwan_ " dan langsung melarikan diri dengan pindah sekolah, karena mereka punya uang. Orang tua mereka punya uang! Dan Baekhyun tidak mungkin terus bolos yang pasti akan beresiko pada beasiswanya. Ia tidak ingin menyerah setelah ia berusaha keras agar bisa masuk ke sekolah ini dan di saat setengah perjalanan lagi menuju kelulusan seperti ini...

Bukan berarti Baekhyun orang yang berani dan kuat, sejak semula ia hanyalah seorang pengecut yang akan melarikan diri saat seseorang meminta bantuannya, hanya saja... tak ada tempat dan cara untuk melarikan diri baginya... Ini hukuman untuknya.

 **Cklek**.

Baekhyun menolehkan wajahnya ke samping dimana di sana berdiri beberapa langkah darinya, sahabat sejak kecil yang selalu mencerahkan paginya dengan senyuman itu mengucapkan ' _selamat_ _pagi_ ' padanya, tengah sibuk mengeluarkan dan memasukan sepatunya ke dalam loker.

Padahal mereka hanya berjarak beberapa langkah, tapi Baekhyun merasakan jarak yang teramat jauh bahkan hanya untuk agar suaranya mencapai sahabatnya itu.

Kai merasakan sepasang mata memperhatikannya dan ia segera menutup lokernya tanpa menoleh ke arah orang itu dan segera pergi dari sana dengan terburu-buru.

"Selamat pagi..." Baekhyun tersenyum getir sambil menutup lokernya. "Kai... "

000

"Umm~ Masakan ibumu memang paling enak!" Komentar Kai setelah diam-diam mengambil lauk dari bekal sahabat kecilnya, Baekhyun.

"Dasar kau!" Baekhyun mengambil kotak bekalnya dan menjauhkannya dari jangkauan Kai. "ibumu akan terluka kalau mendengar kata-katamu itu!"

"Masakannya memang tidak enak. Dia tidak pintar masak makanya membayar pembantu untuk melakukan itu kan?" Kai mengangkat kedua bahunya sambil memasukan nasi ke mulutnya.

Baekhyun menatap iba sahabat sejak kecilnya itu beberapa saat. Tidak, Tidak! Jangan tentang keluarga Kai, itu selalu membuat mood sahabatnya itu memburuk kalau membahas tentang orang tuanya. Ia harus mengalihkan pembicaraan !!

"Aa... Beberapa hari yang lalu ..." Baekhyun memulai.

"Hn?"

"Aku melihat seorang siswa tak beruntung yang tak sengaja menumpahkan minumannya ke baju seragam Park Chanyeol... " Baekhyun masih ingat bagaimana kedua mata namja itu menatapnya meminta pertolongan sebelum akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk pergi dari sana sebelum melihat sesuatu yang akan semakin membuat perasaan bersalahnya menggunung.

Kai berhenti mengunyah makanannya, "Park Chanyeol?!"

Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Wow! ASH yang akan didapatkan anak itu pasti spesial."

Baekhyun kembali mengangguk pelan.

Ya. _Park Chanyeol..._

Bisa dikatakan dia adalah leader dari geng Tao. Bahkan Tao yang tak berperasaan itupun takut padanya. Anak dari Park Jinsu yang merupakan CEO perusahan LG Corporation, perusahaan yang namanya sudah mendunia dan memiliki ratusan cabang di berbagai belahan dunia, menjalin hubungan baik dengan mafia dan para petinggi negara. Bahkan hukum bisa dibelinya. Mungkin membunuh satu manusia tidak akan dipermasalahkan jika Park Chanyeol yang melakukannya. Karena itu berurusan dengannya apalagi membuatnya terganggu atau jengkel adalah mimpi buruk bagi siswa-siswi di sekolah ini.

Dan satu orang lagi teman satu geng Tao yang juga ditakuti oleh siswa-siswi Hanyoung High.

Dia adalah _Xi Luhan._

Saat pertama kali melihatnya kita tidak akan percaya dia adalah satu dari orang yang ditakuti seluruh siswa di sini. Wajahnya yang lebih cocok dikatakan cantik daripada tampan, dan sering sekali menebar senyum pada orang-orang di sekitarnya, santai dan terlihat kalem. Dia tipe laki-laki yang akan membuat perempuan bersedia menjadi wanitanya yang kesekian-sekian asalkan bisa mendapatkannya. Dia adalah sepupu Park Chanyeol. Anak dari adik perempuan ayah Park Chanyeol yang menikah dengan laki-laki asal China. Dia tidak banyak turun tangan untuk memberi siswa-siswi ASH seperti yang dilakukan Tao. Tapi sebagai sepupu Park Chanyeol, dia tetap lebih ditakuti daripada Tao. Karena saat seorang siswa/siswi membuatnya merasa terganggu, meski ia tidak memberi mereka ASH, mungkin Chanyeol yang akan menggantikannya memberi perintah pada para siswa pengikut mereka. Dan itu berarti ASH yang akan mereka terima lebih daripada sekedar bullyan seperti dijauhi semua siswa dan dikunci digudang sekolah selama seharian yang biasa diberikan Tao. Untuk kasus yang pernah terjadi sebelumnya bahkan ada seorang anak yang sampai dirawat di rumah sakit selama dua minggu. Oleh karena itu, berurusan dengannya mungkin sama halnya berurusan dengan Park Chanyeol.

"Kasihan ya..." Kai bergumam sambil memasukan sesuap nasi, "apa kita pernah melihat anak itu sebelumnya?"

Baekhyun tampak berpikir beberapa saat, "kurasa aku pernah melihatnya. Sepertinya seangkatan dengan kita... "

"Hm..." Kai kembali mengangguk memasukan sesuap nasi lagi ke mulutnya.

"Kai..."

"Hn? "

"Aku selalu berpikir... Bagaimana jika orang yang menjadi korban ASH Tao dan gengnya adalah orang yang kita kenal dan tak sengaja kita melihatnya dibully di depan kita, apa kita akan diam saja dan melarikan diri?"

Kai mengernyitkan dahinya, "seperti teman sekelas kita yang pada brengsek itu? Yang hanya pamer kekayaan orang tua mereka dan memandang rendah kita?" Kai menggelengkan kepalanya kuat, "tidak, tidak! Karena itulah kita membatasi diri untuk tidak terlalu dekat dengan mereka kan? Kita tidak perlu merasa bersalah kalau-kalau menemukan mereka dalam keadaan seperti itu."

Baekhyun tertawa kecil, "tidak semua teman sekelas kita seperti itu!" Dan Kai menggulir bola matanya.

Memandang rendah kita?

Baekhyun sedikit menunduk memasukan makanannya ke mulutnya. Sebenarnya yang mereka pandang rendah hanyalah dirinya, tapi karena Kai selalu bersamanya, ia jadi ikut diperlakukan sama. Tapi pernah beberapa kali tanpa sengaja Baekhyun menemukan beberapa teman sekelasnya mengajak Kai ber main dan bahkan ada seorang perempuan di kelas mereka yang pernah menyatakan perasaannya pada sahabatnya itu, namun namja tan itu menolak semuanya, hanya karena ia tidak ingin Baekhyun merasa tertinggal. Itulah Kai. Sejak dulu dia selalu berdiri untuknya. Bahkan ialah yang selalu membela saat teman-teman sekolah dasar Baekhyun menjailinya. Karena itu Baekhyun merasa sangat beruntung bisa berteman dengan Kai. Ia akan melakukan apapun untuk agar selalu bisa menjadi temannya... Teman yang baik untuknya.

"Terimakasih atas hidangannya~" ucap Baekhyun dan Kai serempak lalu segera membereskan kotak bekal mereka.

"Baek, kapan kita bisa main sepulang sekolah lagi? Sejak kau kerja paruh waktu, waktu kebersamaan kita jadi berkurang," keluh Kai.

"Haha... aku tahu, kalau aku libur... bisa kan?"

"Tapi kapan hari liburmu itu? Tidak jelas." Kai menggerutu.

"Nanti aku beri-"

 **DUK... DUK... DUK... DUK... DUK...**

Kai dan Baekhyun serempak menolehkan wajah mereka ke arah pintu atap, sumber dari mana mereka mendengar suara seperti banyak langkah kaki yang naik berlari menaiki tangga. Dan saat pintu atap terbuka dengan kuat, Baekhyun dan Kai segera menyembunyikan diri mereka di balik dinding bagian belakang pintu atap.

"Haha... Mau lari kemana lagi kau?"

Baekhyun menahan nafasnya saat melihat anak laki-laki yang kemarin tak sengaja menumpahkan minumannya ke seragam Park Chanyeol itu dengan wajah ketakutan terpojok di sana dengan 6 orang siswa mengepungnya. Tak ada geng Tao diantara mereka tapi Baekhyun tahu mereka pastilah suruhan geng itu.

"Kau tahu? Dengan menyusahkan kami seperti ini hukumanmu akan lebih berat." Salah satu dari lima orang siswa itu menyeringai.

"Aku mohon lepask- _ugh_!"

 _Namja_ bertubuh kecil itu terduduk di lantai setelah salah seorang dari kelima siswa yang mengepungnya menendang perutnya.

Baekhyun memalingkan wajah tak tega melihatnya. Ia berpaling pada Kai yang entah kenapa terlihat mengepal tangannya dengan sorot mata seperti... marah?

"Bagaimana kalau kita telanjangi saja dia terus kita buang semua bajunya?"

"Eww!! Terdengar menjijikan tapi ide yang bagus!"

Dan Baekhyun mendengar kelima orang itu tertawa serempak.

"Kai—"

 **BUAGH!!**

Baekhyun membiarkan tangannya tetap terulur karena orang yang tadi bermaksud ia hentikan dari perginya dengan menarik seragamnya tak berhasil ia hentikan, karena gerakannya yang begitu cepat seperti hendak memburu.

 _Kenapa?_

"Brengsek! Siapa kau hah?!" Salah seorang dari kelima orang itu terlihat geram setelah mendapatkan tinjuan di pipinya dari Kai.

"Sedikit saja kalian menyentuhnya lagi, aku akan—"

 **BUAGH!!**

 _Siapa anak itu bagi Kai?_

"Menghajar kami? HAHAH!!"

Baekhyun hanya berdiri mematung melihat kelima orang itu sekarang mengeroyok dan menghajar sahabatnya. Kakinya terasa mati rasa, kepalanya terasa berputar dan saat itu ia menyadari betapa menyedihkannya dirinya. Seorang pengecut yang hanya bisa berdiam diri melihat sahabat baiknya dipelakukan seperti itu.

Itulah yang selalu ia lakukan selama ini?

Pada mereka yang dalam hatinya menjerit meminta tolong padanya?

Tapi ia tak bisa bergerak dari sana... Kakinya serasa terpaku.

Setelah puas menghajar Kai dan anak yang menjadi sasaran awal mereka, kelima orang itu pergi dari sana karena mendengar suara bel sekolah berbunyi setelah mengatakan, "sampai jumpa besok pasangan homo loveydovey!"

"Dan kau!" Salah seorang dari mereka menunjuk Kai, "kau akan menyesal karena mengganggu kesenangan kami! " Kemudian mereka pergi sambil tertawa-tawa.

Baekhyun masih terdiam di tempatnya, tak punya muka untuk menunjukan dirinya di depan sahabatnya itu setelah menunjukan betapa pengecutnya dia. Namun Kai melihat kearahnya, dan tersenyum dengan sudut bibir lebam dan berdarahnya, "Maaf Baek... Aku melanggar janji."

Dan saat itulah tanpa terasa setetes air mata menetes dari satu mata Baekhyun.

# **TBC** #

 **TERIMAKASIH SUDAH MEMBACA :)**


	3. ASH 2

**Perhatikan tanda ini ya!!**

 _Present_ : ...

 _Flashback_ : 000

...

...

악순환 -ASH-

 _Chapter [02]_

...

...

 **Cklek**.

 _Oh tidak!_

Baekhyun mulai panik saat ia mendengar suara 'cklek' an dari luar dan saat ia mencoba membuka pintu stall itu...

 **BRUASH**!

"Hahaha..."

Baekhyun mendengar beberapa siswa dan siswi di luar stall toilet tertawa-tawa setelah menumpahkan seember air dari atas hingga seluruh tubuh kecilnya basah kuyup.

Dan ia terkunci di tempat sempit itu.

"Bersabarlah sampai seorang pangeran menyelamatkanmu dari tempat yang paling cocok untukmu itu!"

"Maksudmu Youngju- _ahjussi_? Si tukang pembersih toilet?"

Dan Baekhyun mendengar mereka kembali tertawa sebelum akhirnya suara mereka semakin menjauh dan tak terdengar.

 _Namja_ mungil itu terduduk di atas kloset yang tertutup dengan tubuh lemah. Ia tidak menggedor-gedor pintu stall itu sambil berteriak 'buka pintunya!' saat siswa-siswa yang telah mengguyur dan menguncinya itu masih berada di sana karena ia tahu itu akan sia-sia. Untuk apa melakukan hal yang sia-sia yang sudah jelas tak ada hasilnya? Lagipula ia sudah lelah.

000

" _Kenapa?"_

 _"Aku hanya ingin terlihat keren di depan anak itu," jawab Kai sambil menggaruk tengkuknya, "tidakkah kau berpikir dia manis?" Ucapnya bercanda._

 _"Kai?"_

 _Kai menghela nafas memalingkan wajahnya, "maaf Baek... Aku ceroboh."_

 _"Siapa anak itu?"_

 _Kai sedikit menunduk menggaruk kepalanya, "kau tahu, ini hal yang selalu tak bisa kukatakan padamu."_

 _"Apa?"_

 _"Dia Do Kyungsoo, aku selalu memperhatikannya sejak ujian masuk sekolah. Dan kau mengertikan?"_

 _"Ya, aku salah satu dari yang mereka sebut sebagai...gay. "_

 _Baekhyun membulatkan matanya._

 _"Aku tahu. Mungkin mulai saat ini kau akan berpikir bahwa aku menjijikan. Itulah yang selalu membuatku mengulurkan niatku untuk terus terang padamu. Tapi aku tidak mungkin terus menyembunyikan ini darimu. Maaf Baek..."_

Itu adalah percakapan terakhir antara Baekhyun dan Kai hari itu. Setelah itu Kai tidak masuk sekolah selama dua hari dan Baekhyun tidak bisa menghubunginya selama itu. Ia tidak bermaksud membuat Kai merasa buruk dengan keadaannya apalagi sampai memutuskan pertemanan hanya karena itu, jujur saja ia kaget dengan pengakuan sahabat sejak kecilnya itu karena selama bertahun tahun berteman dengannya ia sama sekali tidak pernah menyadarinya. Kenapa Kai selalu menolak perempuan yang ingin mencoba dekat dengannya? Baekhyun pikir Kai hanya belum ingin menjalin hubungan dengan perempuan dan meninggalkannya menjadi seorang jomblo seorang diri.

Baekhyun tersenyum kecut pada dirinya sendiri. Ternyata selama ini ia hanya sibuk memikirkan dirinya sendiri. Tapi itu berarti Kai pintar menyembunyikan sesuatu... sama seperti dirinya.

Sungguh Baekhyun tidak marah ataupun merasa jijik atau apapun. Karena itu saat Kai masuk lagi nanti, mereka harus membicarakannya sekali lagi. Baekhyun ingin menyampaikan perasaan yang sebenarnya tentang semua ini.

\- **GO TO HELL!!**

 **DISGUSTING**

 **FUCKING FAGGOT!!-**

Baekhyun masuk kelas pagi itu dengan disambut tulisan dengan marker yang sengaja dibuat sedemikian rupa besar di whiteboard depan kelas. Dan ia tahu untuk siapa tulisan itu ditujukan.

"Hei!!" Seorang siswi terlihat protes saat Baekhyun dengan segera mengambil penghapus papan tulis dan hendak menghapus tulisan besar itu namun seorang siswa dengan segera menarik tubuhnya menjauhkannya dari depan papan tulis.

"Lepaskan aku!" Baekhyun membentak berusaha melepaskan diri dari seseorang yang menariknya, suaranya sedikit bergetar seakan menahan amarah dan tangis. Mereka tidak berhak menghakimi sahabatnya seperti itu! Baekhyun tidak terima. Ia yang tahu luar dan dalamnya Kai!!

"Berani sedikit saja kau menghapus tulisan itu dan kau berurusan dengan Park Chanyeol!"

Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya meremas penghapus papan tulis di tangannya kuat. Mendengar nama itu membuatnya sungguh menjadi pengecut. Baekhyun tidak pernah ingin bahkan sekalipun dalam mimpi, untuk berurusan dengan ketiga orang itu, terutama Park Chanyeol. Mereka adalah orang-orang tak terkalahkan. Jangankan untuk mengalahkannya, bahkan meraihnya saja pun hal yang mustahil bagi Baekhyun. Dan prinsip makhluk kecil itu tidak pernah berubah, tidak usah mencoba sesuatu yang sudah pasti kegagalannya. Karena itulah yang dinamakan dengan usaha sia-sia yang hanya akan membuang-buang waktu dan tenaga saja...

Baekhyun merasa nyaman berada di zona aman.

"Aha, sang Maho datang... "

Beberapa siswi di kelas itu terkikik mendengar seorang teman mereka mengumumkan. Dan saat itu Baekhyun langsung menangkap sosok Kai berdiri di ambang pintu kelas sambil menatap whiteboard.

"Kai!" Panggil Baekhyun.

Kai berpaling ke arah Baekhyun dan berjalan ke arah sahabat kecilnya itu. "Selamat pagi Baekkie." Sapanya tersenyum.

"Kemana saja kau? Sampai tidak bisa dihubungi. Kau membuatku khawatir!" Baekhyun meninju pelan lengan atas sahabatnya berusaha tertawa meski perasaannya masih tak enak karena hal tadi.

" _Sorry_ , aku mempersiapkan mentalku haha..." Kai tertawa menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

"Benar-benar mesra..."

"Aku sama sekali tak pernah menduga... Pikiran inosenku menganggap mereka hanya sepasang sahabat yang begitu dekat."

"Ckck... Ternyata homo."

Baekhyun melihat ekspresi wajah Kai menegang dan ia pun mengerti karena Baekhyun sendiri kini tengah mengepal kedua tangannya geram. Ia ingin berteriak menyuruh manusia-manusia itu diam tapi Baekhyun tahu dia tak seberani itu. Sekali lagi ia kecewa pada dirinya sendiri.

"Mereka bilang di sini?"

...

Baekhyun tersadar dari tidurnya mendengar suara yang sangat familiar di telinganya memasuki toilet. Sial. Karena saking lelahnya tanpa sadar Baekhyun tertidur sambil terduduk di atas kloset. Padahal kalau mau, tadi dia bisa memanjat ke atas stall dan keluar dari sini.

"Mari kita lihat! "Yang berani membuka pintu ini akan mendapatkan ASH!" Haha... Aku tidak merasa pernah memberi perintah untuk menempelkan benda seperti ini pada mereka."

Baekhyun mendengar kunci pintu stallnya dibuka dari luar, dan jantungnya berdegup dengan kencang.

"Tapi kuakui mereka melakukan pekerjaannya dengan baik haha... ya kan Yeol?"

Dan Baekhyun sedikit jantungan saat pintu stall di depannya terbanting karena didorong dengan kuat menggunakan kaki dari luar.

"Ohoho~ _Look! Who we have here_?" Tao menyeringai memangku kedua tangannya menatap Baekhyun yang sedikit gemetar karena basah kuyup. Baekhyun bisa melihat dari sela-sela pintu dan Tao yang berdiri di depan stall, di belakang sana Xi Luhan yang sedang bercermin di wastafel tengah menata rambutnya dan Park Chanyeol yang membasuh tangannya tampak acuh dengan keberadaannya, "kau kedinginan?" Tao mengernyitkan dahinya. "Pasti karena baju basahmu itu kan?"

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Ah! Aku paling tidak suka orang yang malu-malu!" Tao menjambak rambut Baekhyun yang masih basah dan menyeretnya keluar stall mengabaikan makhluk kecil itu yang mengaduh dan dengan tak berperasaan mendorongnya tersungkur di lantai. "Hmm... Kau diapakan hari ini ya?" Tao berakting berpikir, memukul-mukul bibir bawahnya dengan telunjuk.

Baekhyun hanya terduduk memeluk lututnya. Ia tidak terlalu memperhatikan apa yang dikatakan namja barmata sinis itu, matanya hanya terus melirik dengan takut-takut pada orang itu yang baru selesai mencuci tangannya dan kini tengah bercermin di depan wastafel. Dan jantung makhluk kecil itu seakan berhenti berdetak selama sepersekian detik saat tanpa sengaja kedua mata bulat nan tajam itu bertemu pandang dengannya melalui cermin. Dan saat itu juga Baekhyun menarik pandangannya.

 _Takut_.

Baekhyun selalu merasa takut.

Kedua mata tajam itu seakan selalu melihatnya dengan tatapan jijik dan merendahkan.

Baekhyun selalu merasa ia makhluk paling hina jika menemukan kedua mata orang itu menatapnya.

Tapi itu jaranglah terjadi...

Karena dengan melihat Baekhyun saja mungkin sudah terasa memuakkan baginya.

Baekhyun hanya sibuk dengan pikiran-pikirannya sampai tanpa sadar 3 orang siswa sudah memasuki toilet. Meski ia sedikit melamun tapi ia ingat sepertinya tadi Tao menelpon seseorang.

Apa yang direncanakannya?

Baekhyun menatap kedua siswa itu dengan penuh kehati-hatian dan kewaspadaan.

"Kau kedinginankan?" Tao tersenyum, "biar kubantu membuka baju basah kuyupmu itu ya!"

Dan Baekhyun seperti tersentak saat sadar apa maksud dari kata-kata Tao.

"Telanjangi dia!" Perintah Tao pada ketiga siswa yang dipanggilnya sambil membuka kamera ponselnya bersiap mengabadikan penistaan yang dilakukannya pada Baekhyun.

Ketiga orang itu mengangguk dan segera menghampiri Baekhyun yang memucat.

"Tidak!! Lepaskan aku!!" Baekhyun berusaha memberontak melepaskan diri saat kedua orang dari tiga orang itu memegangi tangannya dan satu orang lagi mulai membuka kemeja seragamnya yang basah. "LEPAS!!!!!"

 _Tidak._

 _Jangan di sini..._

 _Jangan sekarang!!!_

000

"Baekkie... Aku punya satu permintaan!"

Baekhyun menoleh ke sampingnya dimana Kai duduk. "Ya?"

"Tolong jangan dekat-dekat denganku saat di sekolah."

"Apa?!"

Kai memainkan balpoin di tangannya, "kau lihat? Semua orang menganggapku menjijikan. Aku tidak ingin mereka memperlakukanmu sama hanya karena kau dekat denganku." Kai menoleh ke arah Baekhyun tersenyum tipis, "kau normal Baek. Kau tidak sepertiku. Tidak adil jika kau juga diperlakukan sama denganku."

 _Tidak_.

Baekhyun ingin berteriak TIDAK.

Ia tidak perduli dengan mereka.

Ia ingin selalu makan bekal bersama Kai di atap seperti yang biasa mereka lakukan.

"Yang aku tahu kau itu cengeng dan mudah putus asa. jadi jangan sampai kau terlibat dengan geng Chanyeol. Karena akan sulit jadinya kau lulus dari sekolah ini. Kalau aku... Aku kan kuat! Lagipula sejak hari itu aku memutuskan untuk berlari ke arah mereka, aku sudah tahu bahaya apa yang menunggu di depanku."

Ini justru tidak adil bagi Kai diperlakukan seperti itu hanya karena ia ingin melindungi seseorang yang disayanginya. Ini tidak adil bagi Kai... dijauhi semua orang dan ditatap dengan tatapan jijik oleh setiap mata yang memandangnya dan mendapat memo yang mengatainya dengan kata-kata kejam. Bahkan selama seminggu ini mereka sudah tidak pernah lagi makan siang bersama. Entah itu karena kotak bekalnya yang dibuang ke tempat sampah atau Kai selalu pergi menghilang entah kemana yang kemudian Baekhyun temukan ia terkunci di toilet atau di gudang sekolah.

Hati Baekhyun terasa sakit.

Kenapa ia terlahir sebagai seorang pengecut? Kenapa ia tidak bisa mengatakan apa-apa? Kenapa terasa begitu sulit untuk berterus terang?

"Oi, MaHo!"

Kai menoleh ke arah tiga orang yang sudah berdiri di ambang pintu kelas yang Baekhyun kenali, mereka adalah tiga orang dari beberapa orang yang mengeroyok Kai beberapa hari yang lalu. Baekhyun segera menarik bagian samping seragam Kai saat sahabatnya itu berdiri dari bangkunya.

"Hari ini kau libur kan? Kita main sepuasnya sepulang sekolah. Ok?" Kai tersenyum mengacungkan jempolnya dan kemudian melepaskan tangan Baekhyun dari seragamnya.

Baekhyun duduk mematung seperti yang selalu ia lakukan.

Tak ada yang bisa ia lakukan selain diam dan melarikan diri. Karena hanya itulah yang bisa dilakukan seorang pengecut.

Sosok Kai yang menghilang ke balik pintu bersama ketiga orang itu membuat Baekhyun benar-benar merasa kehilangan. Tapi ia tidak ingin mengikutinya, ia tidak ingin membuat dirinya lebih terasa pengecut lagi.

Tapi perasaannya benar-benar sakit.

 **BRAK**!

...

Baekhyun memeluk lututnya kuat, membola di atas kloset yang sama dengan dimana sebelumnya ia sempat tertidur. Hanya bedanya kali ini ia telanjang dan itu yang membuatnya terasa lebih kedinginan. Hanya celana dalam yang tersisa melekati tubuhnya. Tao membuang kemeja dan celana seragamnya entah kemana.

" _Hei, tersenyumlah! say "hi" ke kamera! Sebentar lagi kau akan terkenal!" Tao tertawa-tawa terlihat menikmati pengambilan videonya namun karena Baekhyun hanya memeluk lututnya gemetaran sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya di atas lutut membuat namja berdarah China itu sedikit jengkel. "Woi!! Tunjukan gigi-gigimu!! Atau kau ingin aku merontokannya!!?" Tao menjambak rambut Baekhyun kesal, membuat anak laki-laki kecil itu menengadah dan sekali lagi tanpa sengaja Baekhyun bertemu pandang dengan tatapan mata orang itu yang ia takuti._

 _Baekhyun mengeratkan pelukan lengannya di kedua lututnya. Bibirnya terkembang tipis namun getir._

 _Menyedihkan._

 _Itu yang Baekhyun tangkap dari tatapan kedua mata tajam itu saat melihatnya. Ia memang orang yang menyedihkan..._

 _Pengecut dan menyedihkan._

 _Kai..._

 _Ingin sekali ia berteriak meminta tolong dan menyebut nama sahabatnya itu saat ketiga orang itu tadi membuka bajunya dengan paksa_.

Dan sekarang pun Baekhyun ingin melakukan hal yang sama.

"Kai... Tolong..." Baekhyun menenggelamkan wajahnya di atas lututnya. Bagaimana ia bisa pulang dalam keadaan telanjang seperti ini? "Kai... kumohon datanglah!" Bisiknya pelan sambil berusaha menahan air mata nya yang memaksa keluar. Tidak! Ia tidak boleh menangis!

000

"Berani juga kau!" Tao menatap Kai dari ujung kaki sampai ujung kepalanya. "Jadi... Katakan! Anak itu teman... Sahabat... Atau kekasihmu?" Tao sedikit berekspresi jijik di kata-kata terakhirnya. Dan terdengar beberapa orang di kafetaria itu terkekeh mengejek.

"Apa kau tidak punya mulut?" Tao mengucurkan minuman kalengnya dengan santai di atas kepala namja tan di hadapannya. "Atau kau menyesali tindakan gegabahmu yang membuat semua orang sekarang tahu bahwa kau seorang HOOOMOOO?!" Tao membulatkan mulutnya sambil menyeringai. Dan lagi-lagi tawa ejekan menjadi background di belakang Kai.

" _FUCKING ANSWER MY QUESTION! YOU FAGGOT!!"_ Tao menampar pipi Kai yang tetap merapatkan mulutnya. "Kau ... benar-benar sok hebat rupanya, berani mengabaikan perintahku, hah?" Tao mengangkat dagu Kai dengan telunjuknya. "Yeol~ katakan sesuatu!" Tao menoleh ke belakangnya dimana kedua temannya tengah bersantai meminum minumannya. "Anak itu yang menumpahkan minumannya di seragammu ... Kau yang memberinya ASH kan?"

 **BRAK**.

Semua orang yang ada di kafetaria saling berbisik dan mulai ribut saat melihat Chanyeol berdiri dari duduknya setelah menendang kursi yang ada di sampingnya. Sementara itu, Baekhyun yang bersembunyi di balik dinding pembatas yang ada di kafetaria itu menahan nafasnya saat laki-laki yang paling ditakuti siswa-siswa Hanyoung itu berjalan menghampiri Tao dan sahabatnya. Kalau Chanyeol sudah turun tangan, itu berarti masalah Kai membuatnya terusik.

Dan ini gawat.

"Siapa namamu?"

Ini pertama kalinya Kai maupun Baekhyun mendengar suara seorang Park Chanyeol...

"K-Kim... Kim Jongin."

Baekhyun menggamit samping celana seragamnya. Topeng Kai telah runtuh.

Baekhyun tahu itu, sejak dulu sahabatnya itu selalu berusaha berpura-pura kuat meski sebenarnya dia juga sama penakutnya dengannya. Tapi Kai selalu mengatakan Baekhyun lebih kecil darinya karena itu sosoknya seperti seorang adik yang harus dilindungi, dan dia seorang kakak yang harus melindungi. Sejak dulu, Kai memang selalu sok kuat kalau demi seseorang yang ingin dilindunginya. Tapi Baekhyun tahu... . Bahkan saat tadi sahabatnya itu menghadapi Tao, meski sedikit Baekhyun melihat tangan Kai gemetar. Namun di depan Tao, Kai masih bisa menggunakan topeng tanpa ekspresinya.

Tapi topeng itu tidak cukup kuat untuk menghadapi Park Chanyeol...

"Kim Jongin-ah... Tahu kah kau, bahwa sikap ke-sok pahlawanmu itu telah mengusikku?"

Kai menatap lantai di bawah kakinya tak berani menatap wajah seseorang di hadapannya.

"Kau tahu kesalahan apa yang dilakukan teman berwajah bulatmu itu? Atau aku sebut saja dia kekasihmu?" Ekspresi wajah Chanyeol tak berubah seperti sebelumnya. Tak terlihat ada kemarahan, kejengkelan, atau emosi yang nampak di wajahnya. Tapi itulah yang dikenal sebagai Park Chanyeol. Kita tidak tahu apakah dia sedang senang, jengkel, marah, bingung atau yang lainnya. Bahkan saat menghajar seseorang sampai hampir matipun ekspresi itulah yang dipakainya. "Dia menumpahkan minumannya di baju seragamku dan karena itu hampir seharian aku harus berkeliaran dengan baju-"

"Aku yakin dia sudah minta maaf." Kai menunduk mengucapkannya hampir berbisik, namun sayangnya Chanyeol punya pendengaran yang sangat tajam.

"Jadi kau mengatakan bahwa aku yang salah?"

Kai mengangkat wajahnya segera, "tidak, aku-"

 **BUAGH**!!

Beberapa siswi di kafetaria itu memekik refleks dan ada juga yang menutup mulutnya saat tubuh Kai tersungkur menabrak meja makan di belakangnya.

"Sepertinya kau tidak tahu cara menjaga mulutmu Kim Jongin-ah."

 **BUAGH**!

Kai merasakan kepalanya pening seketika dan rasa sakit di perut juga pipinya dan rasa darah di mulutnya, membuatnya mual dan tersungkur di lantai.

"Kau tahu aku paling tidak suka seseorang memotong saat aku sedang bica-"

"HENTIKAN!"

Semua mata kini mengarah pada seseorang yang baru saja berteriak seakan menahan kepalan tangan Chanyeol agar tetap berada di udara dan tidak mengenai tubuh Kai lagi yang terlihat sudah kepayahan hanya dengan setelah menerima dua kali tinjuan tangan kakak kelasnya itu.

 _Oh._

 _Tidak..._

Baekhyun segera menutupi mulutnya sendiri saat Chanyeol menoleh ke arahnya dan ia sadar apa yang baru saja telah ia lakukan.

...

 **BRUK**.

Baekhyun mengangkat wajahnya merasakan sesuatu terjatuh di atas kepalanya. Namja mungil itu menggerakan tangannya untuk meraih sesuatu itu yang ternyata adalah celana dan kemeja seragamnya yang masih sedikit basah.

"Kai?!" Panggil Baekhyun refleks. "Kai?! Kau di situ?"

Namun tak ada suara yang menyahut, hanya terdengar suara langkah kaki dari luar sana.

Baekhyun sedikit tersenyum segera memakai bajunya. Pasti Kai. Tidak salah lagi! Tidak akan ada orang yang mau bersusah-susah mencarikan bajunya dan membawanya kemari kalau bukan sahabat baiknya itu. Tidak ada orang di sekolah ini yang perduli padanya selain Kai. Meski mungkin sahabatnya itu menjauhinya, Baekhyun yakin, ia tetaplah Kai sahabatnya.

# **TBC** #

 **Oh ya, di fanfic ini _AgSunHwan_ atau ASH itu nama untuk semacam hukuman yang akan didapat siswa jika mereka mengusik atau tanpa sengaja jadi berurusan dengan Geng Chanyeol dkk. Kayak F4 gitu LOL cerita ini memang sangat terinspirasi dari Hanayori Dango/BBF /Meteor Garden xD #PLAK tapi saia buat plot versi saia sendiri kok. Cuma jangan heran kalo ada yang samanya wkwk~**


	4. ASH 3

**Perhatikan tanda ini ya!!**

 _Present (saat ini)_ : …..

 _Flashback_ : 00000

...

...

악순환 -ASH-

 _Chapter [3]_

...

...

...

 **Klek**.

Baekhyun merogoh ponsel yang syukurlah masih ada di saku celananya, setelah ia selesai memakai seragamnya dan sedikit guratan senyum terpahat di wajah anak laki-laki mungil itu saat ia hendak menyampaikan ucapan terimakasihnya pada Kai atas apa yang telah sahabatnya itu lakukan hari ini untuknya. Ia membuka pintu _stall_ sambil berkutat dengan ponselnya, mengetik pesan untuk Kai masih dengan senyum di wajahnya sampai tiba-tiba ia merasakan keberadaan lain selain dirinya di toilet itu.

Baekhyun mengalihkan tatapannya dari layar ponsel dan ia hampir tidak mempercayai sosok yang ditemukan matanya yang tengah berdiri di hadapannya. Berdiri santai memangku kedua tangannya sambil menyandarkan tubuhnya ke wastafel hingga punggungnya yang terpantul di cermin.

"Kau pasti berharap aku adalah temanmu..."

Baekhyun mematung.

"Maaf membuatmu kecewa... "

 _Apa?_

 _Kenapa?!_

00000

"Jadi... bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Do Kyungsoo?" Tanya Baekhyun sambil memasukan sesuap nasi ke mulutnya.

Ini masih terlalu dini untuk waktu istirahat siang, tapi Baekhyun dan Kai sudah membobol kotak bekal makan mereka masing-masing dan menyantapnya bersama di tempat yang sudah seperti _base_ rahasia bagi mereka. Atap sekolah.

Karena tindakan Baekhyun beberapa hari yang lalu membuatnya mendapatkan ASH juga, semua teman-teman sekelas mengasingkannya bersama Kai. Bahkan pagi tadi mereka menemukan bangku mereka sudah tidak ada di tempatnya, dan melapor pada guru pun tidak akan membuat perubahan apa-apa. Jadi untuk sehari ini saja mungkin guru akan memaklumi bolosnya mereka.

Kai sedikit menggaruk tengkuknya canggung, "beberapa hari yang lalu dia menemuiku dan dia bilang... Gara-gara aku sekarang teman-teman sekelasnya mengatainya gay," ia tertawa kecil, "sepertinya dia marah."

Baekhyun berhenti mengunyah nasinya dan menelannya paksa, "apa? dia tidak berterimakasih padamu?" Ia mengernyitkan dahinya.

Kai menggelengkan kepalanya, "tidak Baek. Sepertinya aku memang terlalu gegabah tanpa memikirkan akibat apa yang akan kutimbulkan karena kecerobohanku itu. Lagipula aku tidak berharap apa-apa. Mungkin jika saat itu aku tidak berlari ke arah mereka, aku akan lebih menyesal lagi dan membenci diriku yang tidak berbuat apa-apa. Aku hanya melakukannya untuk membebaskan diriku dari perasaan seperti itu. Aku hanya melakukannya untuk diriku sendiri. Setidaknya sekarang dia tidak menjadi target utama ASH geng Chanyeol."

"Tapi, bukankah setidaknya dia harusnya berteri—"

"Dengan menyukainya saja itu sudah suatu kesalahan Baek."

Baekhyun menatap kotak bekal di tangannya.

"Menjadi orang sepertiku... itu saja sudah kesalahan." Kai sedikit tersenyum kecil, "kau tahu, saat kita menyukai seorang perempuan, apa yang membuat kita tidak berani mengungkapkannya? takut ditolak karena dia tidak mempunyai perasaan yang sama. Hanya itu. Tapi kau tahu, meski perempuan itu tidak menyukai kita, dia pasti tetap merasa senang atau bangga karena disukai oleh seseorang kan?"

Baekhyun menganggukan kepalanya.

"Tapi aku... Kalau kau menjadi aku, tidak seperti itu." Kai memainkan sumpit di kotak bekalnya, "pertanyaan seperti...'apakah dia sama dengan kita? bagaimana kalau dia _straight_? Dia akan jijik melihatmu setelah tahu perasaanmu, dia akan membencimu. Dan bagaimana pandangan orang-orang... ' akan terus berputar-putar di kepalamu."

Baekhyun mengeratkan pegangan tangannya di kotak bekalnya yang hanya ia tatap isinya.

"Dan aku benar-benar terkejut kau masih mau berteman dengan orang sepertiku... "

"Kai aku—"

"Yang lebih mengejutkanku lagi, kau berani-beraninya membelaku dari Chanyeol di depan banyak orang begitu!"

"Aku benar-benar masih kesal padamu!" Kai menggeplak kepala Baekhyun pelan membuat sahabat kecilnya itu terkekeh. Ya, hari itupun Kai memarahinya.

"Maaf!"

"Bodoh!"

"Aku tahu." Baekhyun pura-pura cemberut.

"Kau benar-benar membuat seorang Park Chanyeol terlihat sangat kesal. Selama ini tidak pernah ada orang yang berani menentang atau menghentikan apa yang ia lakukan semaunya pada korbannya, dan tiba-tiba saja kau dengan bodohnya berteriak begitu. Dia pasti merasa dipermalukan." Celoteh Kai yang entah kenapa ia justru terlihat puas di mata Baekhyun.

Ya. Hari itu ...

Mata itu menatap Baekhyun dengan penuh kemarahan. Park Chanyeol terlihat sangat marah ia mengganggu kegiatannya. Sampai-sampai dia pergi begitu saja? Itu yang tidak Baekhyun duga. Padahal makhluk kecil itu sudah mempersiapkan fisik dan mental untuk menerima apapun itu kekerasan yang akan Chanyeol lakukan padanya. Tapi tidak ada. Dia hanya pergi begitu saja setelah menatapnya untuk waktu yang cukup lama. Bahkan Tao mengernyitkan dahinya saat _leader_ gengnya itu pergi. Tapi Baekhyun masih ingat ancaman Tao saat sebelum akhirnya dia dan juga Luhan pergi, " _Kau boleh rileks sekarang, makhluk kecil. Chanyeol hanya terlampau kesal dengan kenyataan sudah ada dua orang berturut-turut yang berani menentangnya di sekolah ini. Tapi kau bersiap-siap saja. Dan manfaatkan waktumu selagi ia masih memberimu kesempatan... "_ Ucapnya dengan seringaian.

Baekhyun tahu itu.

Tapi dia bersama Kai, sahabatnya. Seperti yang Kai katakan tadi, jika saja ia juga tidak menghentikan Chanyeol menghajar Kai waktu itu, maka saat ini dipastikan ia sedang membenci dirinya sendiri yang tak melakukan apa-apa. Dan dia tidak akan sedang melahap bekal makan mereka berdua di atap seperti sekarang ini, karena ia pasti tidak akan punya muka lagi untuk menemui sahabatnya.

"Kau benar-benar bodoh!!"

"Aku tahu! Sudah berapa kali kau mengucapkan kata itu selama beberapa hari ini?!"

"Aku hanya belum puas! Kenapa kau bodoh sekali sampai berani melakukan itu?!"

"Kau sendiri?! Memangnya hanya kau saja yang boleh sok kuat dan ingin terlihat keren?"

"Kau ingin terlihat keren juga? Di depan siapa?" Kai mengernyitkan dahinya.

Baekhyun mengembungkan kedua pipinya sambil memalingkan wajah.

"Apa itu?! Oi?!" Kai protes sambil tertawa-tawa, karena tingkah sahabat kecilnya itu yang jujur saja...terlihat menggemaskan.

Pokoknya, selama Baekhyun menjalaninya bersama Kai, seluruh orang sekolah mem _bully_ -nya pun tak apa. Asalkan ia bersama Kai, Baekhyun pikir ia bisa menjalani sisa hari-harinya di sekolah ini, sekalipun hari-hari itu dipenuhi dengan berlari-larian menghindari kejaran pengikut geng Chanyeol yang ingin mem _bully_ nya, sekalipun ia harus pulang dengan seragam dan tubuh yang kotor, karena ia menjalaninya bersama Kai, namja kecil itu bisa kuat menghadapi hari-hari seperti itu. Ya, asalkan ada Kai yang selalu menemaninya tertawa saat mereka kembali menceritakan kejadian-kejadian itu, Baekhyun tidak apa-apa.

Baekhyun berhenti mengembungkan pipinya dan sedikit menunduk menaruh kotak bekalnya di lantai, "Kai sebenarnya..."

"Hn?" Kai mengernyitkan dahinya, namun kemudian senyumnya melebar, "kau menyukai seseorang?"

Kai melihat tubuh Baekhyun sedikit menegang mendengar kata-katanya, namun akhirnya ia mengangguk kecil membuat senyum Kai semakin melebar.

"Katakan, apa perempuan itu dari kelas kita? Sejak kapan kau menyukainya?" Kai mendadak antusias.

Baekhyun segera menggelengkan kepalanya kuat, membuat Kai kembali mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Atau dari kelas lain?"

"Tidak."

"Dari sekolah lain?"

"Tidak! Aku bukan menyukai perempuan..."

Baekhyun menunduk sambil memejamkan matanya tak ingin melihat ekspresi yang ditunjukan Kai saat ini.

"HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!??" Kai terperanjat dari posisinya duduk. "Kau... kau..." ia menunjuk Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mengangguk sedikit menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Maaf, aku tidak lebih awal jujur padamu..."

Kai masih terlihat _shock_ , "Kau tidak terlihat—"

"Itu juga yang kupikirkan tentangmu saat kau pertama kali mengatakannya!"

Kai kembali membenarkan duduknya bersila dan sedikit menggaruk tengkuknya, tersenyum canggung, "ternyata kita tidak benar-benar saling mengenal dengan baik haha..." Baekhyun sedikit tidak setuju dengan Kai, mereka dekat, mereka mengenal satu sama lain dengan baik hanya untuk satu hal itu saja mungkin mereka lalai tidak saling memperhatikan, "lalu... siapa orang beruntung itu yang disukai oleh sahabat manisku ini?"

"Kai!" Baekhyun protes, paling tidak suka digoda atau disebut manis oleh sahabatnya itu. Oleh siapapun! Dan Kai hanya tertawa dengan protesannya.

"Jadi, siapa dia?"

...

Baekhyun sedikit mundur saat Luhan beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri melangkah menghampirinya. "Tidak usah tegang begitu, aku tidak akan menindasmu seperti Tao ..." Ia tersenyum.

Apa Baekhyun sedang bermimpi?

Seorang Xi Luhan tersenyum kepadanya?!

Dan yang lebih mengejutkan dari itu...

"Luhan-ssi... Kau... Yang membawa seragamku?" Tanya Baekhyun takut-takut, yang bahkan ragu dengan pertanyaannya sendiri. Tidak mungkin kan? Apa alasannya seorang Xi Luhan repot-repot melakukan itu?

Namun dia mengangguk, "ya..."

"Kenapa?!" Pertanyaan Baekhyun hampir seperti pertanyaan refleks karena kaget dengan jawaban yang ia dapatkan.

"Mungkin karena aku baik?" Canda laki-laki yang lumayan tinggi dan terlihat elegan itu, kembali tersenyum sambil memiringkan wajahnya membuat Baekhyun juga ikut memiringkan wajahnya.

Tapi melihatnya dari jarak sedekat ini... Xi Luhan memang benar-benar sosok manusia yang sempurna bagi Baekhyun. Wajahnya yang tampan tapi juga cantik, tubuhnya yang tinggi ramping, kulitnya yang putih bersih bahkan melebihi perempuan...

"Mungkin... Aku hanya tidak suka cara Tao dan Chanyeol memperlakukanmu. Aku tidak ingin kau menganggapku sama seperti mereka. Sejak dulu, sebenarnya aku tidak pernah setuju dengan apa yang mereka lakukan. Apa lagi melihatmu..." Luhan menatap Baekhyun dengan prihatin. "Rasanya tidak adil anak laki-laki manis sepertimu diperlakukan seperti itu."

 _Manis?_

Baekhyun menunduk merasakan wajahnya memanas dikatai begitu. Padahal biasanya ia paling tidak suka dikatai "manis" oleh siapapun.

"Tapi kau mau janji padaku?"

Baekhyun kembali mengangkat wajahnya.

"Tolong jangan katakan ini pada Chanyeol maupun Tao. Ini adalah rahasia kita berdua, janji?"

Baekhyun tanpa berpikir panjang lagi langsung menganggukan kepalanya.

"Bagus," _namja_ bermata rusa itu kembali tersenyum membuat Baekhyun tidak tahu harus bertingkah bagaimana, "sebaiknya kau berjemur terlebih dahulu sebelum masuk kelas, seragammu masih basah..."

"Iya, terimakasih."

"Jangan terlalu formal begitu denganku..." Luhan sedikit terkekeh.

Baekhyun hampir tidak mempercayai ini...

Fakta baru yang ia temukan, bahwa Xi Luhan ternyata berbeda dengan Chanyeol dan Tao. Memang selama ini Xi Luhan terlihat tidak pernah menindas siapapun bahkan menindasnya, tapi mengetahui dia bahkan sampai repot-repot membawakan seragamnya yang mungkin sudah Tao buang entah kemana, dan mau berbicara dengannya seperti ini... Sungguh suatu hal yang sulit untuk dipercaya.

00000

"Mati kau! Homo!" Dan kedua orang itu tertawa melewati Kai yang tengah memasukan baju seragamnya di loker ruang ganti olahraga. Baekhyun melihat Kai mengepal satu tangannya di samping celana baju olahraganya, dan lagi-lagi Baekhyun merasa sakit dan tidak berguna. Ia tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa untuk membuat orang-orang itu berhenti mengatai Kai.

 **DUAK**!

"Kai!"

" _Serves You Right~ Faggot_ ~ Hahaha..." Dan laki-laki teman sekelas Baekhyun itu ber _high-five_ dengan teman-temannya yang lain setelah dengan sengaja melemparkan bola basket yang mengenai kepala Kai untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

Baekhyun segera membantu Kai untuk berdiri yang terlihat kepayahan karena sakit dan pusing di kepalanya. Baekhyun tidak tahan lagi melihat mereka dengan seenaknya melempari sahabatnya dengan bola lebih sering daripada mereka melempar ke ring.

"KALIAN BENAR-BENAR TIDAK PUNYA HATI!!" Teriak Baekhyun geram, namun mereka hanya tertawa-tawa dan memberinya _thumb-down_.

"Sudah Baek! Tidak akan ada gunanya," Kai menarik kaos olahraga sahabat mungilnya itu.

"Tapi aku tidak tahan lagi..."

"Sebaiknya kau antar aku ke UKS. Aku benar-benar pusing." Ajak Kai tersenyum. Baekhyun menunduk lalu menganggukan kepalanya. "Ayolah ~ jangan murung begitu! Aku tidak apa-apa!" Kai memukul lengan atas Baekhyun lalu segera merangkul sahabat kecilnya itu. Dan mereka berdua berjalan ke UKS meninggalkan lapangan olahraga setelah sebelumnya meminta izin pada guru.

Kai terus bercanda di sepanjang perjalanan mereka menuju UKS untuk menghibur Baekhyun dan meyakinkan bahwa ia tidak apa-apa, ia tidak akan kalah dengan kelakuan teman-teman sekelas mereka yang kekanak-kanakan itu.

"Aku tidak mau ke UKS," gumam Kai tiba-tiba.

"He?"

"Ayo ke atap, Baekkie!" Ajak Kai riang sambil menarik lengan sahabat kecilnya itu.

"Tapi, kepalamu!?"

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak apa-apa!"

Baekhyun akhirnya berjalan mengikuti kemana Kai menariknya setelah sebelumnya menggerutu, "dasar!" namun ia tersenyum. Karena membolos bukan hal yang buruk juga dalam keadaan mereka saat ini.

Mereka menghabiskan satu jam pelajaran mereka dengan membicarakan game yang akhir-akhir ini sedang Kai gilai dan keluhan-keluhan Baekhyun di tempat kerja sambilannya sampai Baekhyun menguap dan tanpa sadar tertidur saat Kai asik celoteh kesana-kemari.

"Oi!"

Baekhyun membuka matanya saat merasakan pipinya ditepuk-tepuk sebuah tangan. "Kai?"

"Mau sampai kapan kau tertidur? Dasar _kebluk_. Ini sudah bel pulang..."

"Eh?" Baekhyun segera membangunkan dirinya. Rasanya baru saja sekejap dia tertidur.

"Ayo ambil tas, dan kita pulang!" Seru Kai sambil membangkitkan tubuhnya berdiri setelah sedikit meregangkan tubuhnya. Akhirnya jam sekolah hari ini berakhir, pikir Baekhyun sambil menepuk-nepuk celana olahraganya lalu berlari mengejar Kai yang telah lebih dulu dengan semangat berlari turun dari atap. Meski begitu, hanya beberapa jam saja dalam sehari mereka akan merasa bebas dari rasa tertekan dan cemas. Karena hari esok masih menunggu, untuk mengulang perasaan yang sama, hal yang sama, lagi dan lagi.

"Hyeri?!"

Ibu Baekhyun sedikit kaget anak laki-lakinya itu tiba-tiba masuk ke kamarnya dan memanggil adiknya yang sudah nyenyak tertidur dengan lantang bagitu. "Ada apa Baek? Hyeri sedang tidur."

"Hyeri... Apa dia mengambil buku sketsaku?" Tanya anak laki-laki mungil itu terlihat panik.

"Tidak, kalau dia mengambil barang-barangmu pasti dia membawanya pada eomma. Ada apa Baek?"

"Buku sketsaku..." Baekhyun bergumam meremat kain _sweater_ di dadanya. Ia tahu. Baekhyun tahu buku sketsa itu selalu ada dalam tasnya, ia tahu bahkan tadi pagi ia melihatnya masih ada di sana. Tapi ia hanya ingin meyakinkan, setidaknya ia ingin kenyataan berubah dan ia akan bersyukur jika ternyata adiknya lah yang mengambilnya. Dicoret-coretpun tidak apa, ia tidak akan lagi marah seperti biasanya! Asalkan apa yang ada dipikirannya tidak benar-benar terjadi...

00000

 **BRUAK**.

Kepala Baekhyun refleks menyamping saat sebuah buku dilempar dengan kasar ke wajahnya. Dan saat buku yang sangat ia kenal itu jatuh berantakan di depan kakinya, _Namja_ mungil itu sedikit tersenyum getir untuk kehidupan ini yang memang seakan membencinya.

"Mati saja kau!" Terdengar seperti gumaman tanpa ekspresi dan emosi yang keluar dari mulut orang itu. Tapi itu sudah cukup untuk membuat Baekhyun benar-benar ingin mati.

 **PROK... PROK... PROK...**

Tao bertepuk tangan seakan meminta perhatian semua pengunjung kafetaria saat itu. "Teman-teman, kita punya sedikit berita yang menarik di sini..." Ucapnya lantang terlihat riang seakan itu adalah hiburan yang menarik untuknya. Tao berjalan menghampiri _leader_ nya dan Baekhyun yang berdiri tidak jauh beberapa langkah di depannya. "Kau seharusnya tidak memperlakukan karya seni kelas tinggi begini dengan tidak berperasaan begitu kan, Yeol?" Tao berjongkok mengambil buku sketsa yang terlihat diabaikan dan membuka-bukanya dengan seringaian.

"Kita punya seorang seniman berbakat di sini, lihatlah! Dan berikan pendapat kalian!" Tao mengangkat buku itu tinggi-tinggi di satu halaman agar semua orang di kafetaria itu bisa melihatnya. Dan semua orang terlihat terkejut dengan goresan-goresan pensil di kertas itu yang membentuk wujud sesosok orang yang sangat mereka kenal dan takuti. Namun baru saja sebentar Tao memamerkannya, Chanyeol segera merebut buku itu dan membuangnya ke sembarang arah. Melihat buku sketsanya diperlakukan seperti itu, Baekhyun benar-benar ingin menangis rasanya.

"Yeol~ tidakkah kau pikir dia seniman yang berbakat? Dia membuat portraitmu dengan sempurna!" Rengek Tao.

Baekhyun yang sedang menatap buku sketsanya tergeletak menyedihkan di lantai, ingin rasanya berlari mengambil buku itu tapi ia seakan tak punya kekuatan meski untuk bergerak hanya satu langkah. Sesuatu yang selalu ia jaga... Tidak pernah terpikir sedikitpun untuknya membuat orang itu tahu. Ia hanya mengagumi sebuah bintang yang tidak mungkin bisa ia raih dan akan mendengar perasaannya.

 _Tapi kenapa...?_

 _Kenapa hal ini terjadi?_

"Menggelikan sekaligus menjijikan..."

Baekhyun mendengar seseorang di belakangnya...

"Apa dia tidak bercermin?"

Baekhyun meremat celana seragamnya, ia ingin berlari sampai tiba-tiba ia merasakan sebuah tangan menyentuh lehernya dan namja mungil itu membulatkan matanya saat satu tangan itu kini mencekik lehernya kuat.

Mata yang menatapnya dengan kemarahan itu...

Tangan yang mencekiknya tanpa belas kasihan.

Park Chanyeol...

Orang yang membuat jantungnya selalu seakan berhenti atau berdebar hebat bukan hanya karena takut...

" _EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHH??!!" Untuk kedua kalinya Kai dibuat kaget hari ini oleh sahabat kecilnya. "P-Park Chanyeol?"_

 _"Aku mohon tolong jangan katakan pada siapapun!" Baekhyun panik._

 _"Tapi... kau sadar Baek? Kau tidak mungkin mendapatkannya! Dari banyaknya laki-laki di dunia ini kenapa dia?! Kenapa harus laki-laki berbahaya seperti dia?! Dan kau tahu, dia straight! Yang telah meniduri banyak perempuan, orang yang mungkin akan membunuhmu karena merasa jijik! Apa kau sadar itu?!"_

Baekhyun tahu itu.

Ia selalu menyadarinya.

Jika saja ia bisa memilih, ia juga tidak ingin menyukai orang menakutkan seperti Park Chanyeol!

Baekhyun meronta berusaha melepaskan tangan yang mencekiknya. Tiba-tiba ia melihat sosok sahabatnya berdiri jauh di belakang sana menatapnya.

 _Kai!_

 _Tolong!!_

Baekhyun meronta, ia tidak kuat lagi, ia akan mati.

 **BRUK**.

"Ohok... Ohok... Ohok...!!" _Namja_ mungil itu memegangi lehernya sambil terduduk di lantai. Dia merasa akan mati... Dia hampir saja akan mati...

Saat ia tengah berusaha menghirup udara sebanyak-banyaknya untuk kembali mengumpulkan nyawanya yang sempat terasa hilang, tiba-tiba ia merasakan rambut belakangnya di jambak dengan kuat dan Baekhyun menemukan wajah Tao menyeringai di depan wajahnya, "menyedihkan..." ucapnya dengan tampang prihatin, "kau menyukai Chanyeol, he?" Tanyanya dengan seringaian. Baekhyun salut dengan berbagai macam ekspresi yang bisa Tao keluarkan untuk setiap kata-katanya. "Kau sok berani menentangnya saat itu apa hanya agar mendapatkan perhatian Chanyeol, kecil?" Tao manyun, "kuakui kau cukup berani. Tapi itu tidak akan berakhir baik, seharusnya kau tahu itu?"

Baekhyun berusaha menggelengkan kepalanya tapi jambakan tangan Tao di rambutnya tak membiarkannya melakukan itu.

"Jadi katakan... _Do you have some dirty fantasies about Chanyeol? Were you thinking about him while touching yourself, huh?_ "

"Tidak!" Baekhyun membentak, memejamkan matanya.

Tidak seperti itu.

Dia tidak menyukai Park Chanyeol seperti itu!

"Hentikan itu atau ku hancurkan mulutmu Tao! Kata-katamu membuatku ingin muntah!" Chanyeol melempari teman berambut hazelnya itu dengan kaleng bekas minumannya sambil beranjak dari sana membuat Tao mendengus. Baekhyun kemudian melihat Xi Luhan juga bangkit dari kursinya dan beranjak dari sana mengikuti Chanyeol. Dan meski sebentar, Baekhyun tanpa sengaja menangkap laki-laki cantik itu melirik ke arahnya sebelum ia pergi. Namun kemudian Tao kembali mengambil perhatian Baekhyun dengan menguatkan jambakannya di rambut laki-laki mungil itu.

"Dengar! Kau adalah mainan spesial kami mulai saat ini. Kau berhasil membuat Chanyeol menunjukan emosinya hanya karena dia benar-benar muak denganmu... Itu artinya kau akan mendapatkan kesempatan untuk dia sering-sering terlibat dan turun tangan langsung untuk bermain denganmu, kau senang?" bisik Tao menyeringai, "berterimakasihlah pada temanmu!" Dan Baekhyun membulatkan matanya membuat seringaian Tao semakin melebar, puas dengan reaksi yang ditunjukan Baekhyun atas kata-katanya. "Apa kau tidak berpikir... Siapa yang dengan lancang mengambil barang berhargamu itu dan menyerahkannya pada kami?"

 _Bohong!_

"Jangan tunjukan wajah seakan kau tidak menduga hal ini sama sekali!"

 _Tidak!_

Tao melepaskan tangannya dari rambut Baekhyun dan menyeringai, meregangkan tubuhnya santai sebelum akhirnya ia beranjak dari sana mengikuti kedua temannya meninggalkan Baekhyun yang terduduk _shock_.

Tidak.

"Menjijikan!"

Baekhyun tidak percaya.

"Beraninya dia punya perasaan begitu pada Chanyeol!"

Tidak mungkin.

"Ngaca woi!"

Baekhyun tak mendengarkan ocehan orang-orang itu yang kini mulai melemparinya dengan makanan dan kaleng minuman. Baekhyun tak perduli dengan benda-benda yang dilempar ke tubuhnya maupun kata-kata ejekan kasar yang mereka tujukan padanya.

Dia hanya memikirkan sahabatnya.

Dia hanya ingin berteriak...

 _KAI TIDAK MUNGKIN MELAKUKANNYA!!_

# **TBC** #

 **Terimakasih sudah membaca :)**


	5. ASH 4

**Perhatikan tanda ini ya!!**

 _Present_ (saat ini) : ...

 _Flashback_ : 00000

...

...

악순환 -ASH-

 _Chapter [4]_

...

...

...

"Hahaha...lihat wajahnya?" Tao tertawa-tawa sambil melihat ponselnya. "Benar-benar anak yang malang hahaha..." ejeknya tertawa antusias sambil memukul lututnya sendiri. Membuat sofa yang tengah ia dan Luhan duduki seperti berombak turun naik, hingga delikan mata _namja_ cantik yang tengah santai asik membaca majalah fashion menjurus padanya sedikit merasa terganggu. Video yang baru Tao dapatkan hari ini di sekolah benar-benar menjadi sebuah hiburan untuknya, bagi Tao, melihat orang tertindas adalah kesenangan. "Lulu, kau mau lihat?" Tawar Tao merasa dari tadi sahabatnya itu melirik kearahnya terus.

"Aku tidak tertarik." Respon Luhan santai sambil membuka lembar majalah fashionnya.

Tao mendengus. Ia tahu Luhan pasti akan mengatakan itu. Kemudian Tao beralih pada Chanyeol yang baru saja selesai mengakhiri perbincangan di teleponnya. "Yeol... Kau perlu hiburan?"

Chanyeol hanya meliriknya. Namun Tao segera bangkit dari duduknya menghampiri sang _leader_ dengan bersemangat dan menunjukan layar ponselnya sambil memutar video yang baru saja selesai ia tonton dengan segurat seringaian.

Di sana terlihat saat kedua siswa pengikut mereka memegangi lengan Baekhyun dan satu orang lainnya memaksa membuka seragam anak malang itu. Baekhyun terus berusaha memberontak melepaskan diri dan meminta mereka melepaskannya namun ketiga orang itu seakan menulikan diri membuat tawa Tao dan ejekannya menjadi _backing theme_ di video itu sampai terakhir celana seragam _namja_ mungil itu dipaksa dilepaskan.

Suara Tao terus menjadi narator di sana. Saat kedua orang siswa itu mulai melepaskan lengan makhluk mungil itu karena perintah Tao. Baekhyun langsung meringkukan tubuhnya, memeluk lututnya tak ingin menunjukan wajah.

" _He? Wae? Apa kau merasa malu dilihat Chanyeol? Hahaha... "_ Suara Tao terdengar, dan kemudian kakinya terlihat di layar mendorong-dorong pelan tubuh Baekhyun yang membola, " _ayolah~ tubuhmu gak jelek-jelek amat, kau setuju denganku kan, Yeol?"_

Baekhyun terlihat merapatkan punggungnya dengan dinding di belakangnya sambil membola saat kamera ponsel Tao bergerak untuk mengambil gambarnya dari berbagai _angle_ , " _Hey!_ " Kaki Tao kembali muncul di layar, mendorong tubuh yang meringkuk itu, namun Baekhyun bersikeras tak ingin melepaskan kontak punggungnya dengan dinding yang sepertinya membuat Tao kesal, karena di sana tangan Tao menjambak rambut adik kelasnya itu dan menariknya menjauh dari dinding hingga Tao mendapatkan punggung Baekhyun tertangkap kamera ponselnya. " _Ow.. Ow.. "_ Komentar Tao saat menemukan sesuatu yang tak ia duga di sana. Namun Baekhyun segera kembali menyandarkan punggungnya ke dinding menyembunyikan apa yang baru saja dilihat Tao dan kembali membola. " _Kau benar-benar tidak asik!_ " Terdengar suara Tao merengek setelah menendang-nendang tubuh adik kelasnya.

"Hm... Itu, saat itu kupikir apa anak itu mengalami kekerasan di keluarganya atau bagaimana?" Tao bergumam mengomentari apa yang baru saja dilihatnya lagi di punggung korban ASH mereka itu di videonya.

" _Hei, tersenyumlah! say "hi" ke kamera! Sebentar lagi kau akan terkenal!_ " Tao tertawa-tawa lagi di sana, namun Baekhyun tak juga menunjukan wajahnya, " _Woi!! Tunjukan gigi-gigimu!! Atau kau ingin aku merontokannya!!?_ " Tangan Tao menjambak rambut adik kelasnya itu, membuat wajah anak laki-laki kecil itu menengadah ke kamera namun matanya tetap tak melihat ke sana.

"Apa kau sadar, dia terus-terusan melirik ke arahmu Yeol Hahahah..."

Chanyeol mendengus.

"Sepertinya kau benar-benar telah membuatnya polinlop ~" Canda Tao.

 **PRAK!!**

"Hehh!!"

Luhan mengalihkan tatapannya dari majalah fashionnya saat mendengar suara ponsel yang dibanting tanpa perasaan dengan suara pekikan Tao mengikutinya.

"Y-Yeol?! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Tao memungut ponselnya yang sudah berantakan di lantai, "Sial, ini sudah hancur." Umpatnya, "Aaah video itu ada di memori ponsel! Aaaaah padahal aku berniat menyebarkannya ke seluruh sekolah!!" Rengeknya jengkel.

Chanyeol bangkit dari sofa, mengambil leather jaket dan kunci mobilnya, mengabaikan rengekan Tao, "Lu, aku ke tempat biasa. Kau ikut?"

"Umm... aku menyusul," respon sepupunya sambil membuka lembaran majalahnya.

"Yeol!! Ada apa denganmu?!" Protes Tao merasa diabaikan. Namun sekali lagi _leader_ nya itu mengabaikannya dengan beranjak dari ruangan itu tanpa mengajaknya, dan Tao semakin dibuat jengkel dengan Luhan yang juga seakan ikut mengejeknya dengan senyuman tipis di bibirnya sambil menggeleng kepalanya pelan. "Ada apa dengannya?" Tao menunjuk Chanyeol yang telah menghilang ke balik pintu ruangan itu dengan raut wajah jengkel. Namun Luhan hanya menggedikan kedua bahunya lalu kembali fokus membaca majalahnya membuat Tao mendengus.

...

"Kerjamu semakin lambat Byun!"

"Maaf... akhir-akhir ini sekolah sedikit melelahkan," Baekhyun menundukan wajahnya.

"Aku tidak menerima alasan. Kerja ya kerja! Kalau sekolah sudah membuatmu kelelahan, tidak usah kerja sambilan!"

"Maaf..."

Baekhyun membungkukan tubuhnya dalam.

"Sudah, sana kembali bekerja!"

"Baik!" Baekhyun buru-buru kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya yang sempat tertunda dengan berusaha lebih semangat. Tapi tubuhnya benar-benar terasa lelah.

"Sebenarnya anak-anak sudah cukup lama menemukannya, tapi mereka tidak berani melaporkannya ke pihak sekolah karena dia adalah mainanmu dan yang lainnya kan?"

Chanyeol mendengarkan celoteh _yeoja_ teman sekolah sekaligus teman bermainnya itu tanpa merespon. Hanya menatap anak laki-laki 'mainan' nya jauh di sana yang terlihat baru saja dimarahi atasannya entah karena apa. Kini anak itu kembali bekerja, mencuci mobil-mobil yang sudah mengantri untuk dibersihkan. Chanyeol tidak menjadi salah satu dari pemilik mobil-mobil itu, ia tidak akan mencuci mobil -mobil Lamborghini dan Ferrari kesayangannya di tempat murahan yang menggunakan jasa manusia seperti itu, tidak akan... ia hanya memarkir mobilnya di tepi jalan.

Berdasarkan informasi yang dibawa _yeoja_ yang kini tengah duduk di samping jok kemudi mobilnya, dia dan teman-temannya tidak sengaja menemukan kalau si Baekhyun itu bekerja di tempat pencucian mobil dan entah karena alasan apa Chanyeol membawanya untuk melihatnya langsung.

"Apa dilaporkan saja?" _Yeoja_ dengan rambut panjang berwarna merah itu menoleh pada Chanyeol.

"Tidak, sebelum aku puas." Keluar respon yang terdengar lebih seperti gumaman.

 _Yeoja_ bernama Bae Woo-hee itu tertawa kecil merasa mengerti apa maksud dari kata-kata _namja_ jangkung itu yang ditakuti oleh seluruh siswa sekolahnya di sampingnya. Dia memang menyukai Park Chanyeol karena kekuatannya, kekuasaannya, aura berbahaya yang dilihat oleh yang lain yang ada di sekeliling laki-laki itu justru membuatnya merasa aman dan terlindungi, bisa berada begini dekat dengannya menciptakan suatu kebanggaan tersendiri. Ia kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga Chanyeol dan berbisik, " _I like that. You sounded hella sexy, you sadist!_ "

Chanyeol menggulir bola matanya ke arah di mana _yeoja_ itu mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinganya dan ia merasakan lidah yeoja itu di daun telinganya sekarang. Sebuah jilatan sebelum sebuah gigitan dirasakannya.

 **BRUK**.

Segurat senyuman tipis mengembang di wajah perempuan bernama Woo-hee itu setelah Chanyeol mendorongnya kuat hingga tubuhnya membentur bagian dalam pintu mobilnya. Sekalipun Chanyeol memperlakukannya kasar, bahkan saat di atas tempat tidurpun, dia menyukainya. Itu justru membuatnya semakin menyukai laki-laki itu yang hanya mendeliknya sekilas dengan mata tajam yang mengintimidasi itu setelah mendorong tubuhnya dengan kasar. Ia suka saat Chanyeol menunjukan kekuatannya, menunjukan siapa yang dominan diantara mereka, ia suka saat Chanyeol membuatnya benar-benar merasa lemah karena didominasi. Woo-hee menyukai perasaan itu. Dan ia hanya mendapatkannya saat bersama Park Chanyeol.

...

"Aku pulang..."

"Selamat datang..." Ibu Baekhyun menghampiri anak laki-laki nya satu-satunya itu di pintu dengan wajah terlihat khawatir, "kau pulang terlambat hari ini Baek... "

"Ah, iya, aku mampir dulu ke toko kaset tadi... Dan keenakan melihat-lihat haha..." Baekhyun tertawa ringan sambil menaruh sepatunya di rak.

"Kau membeli kaset?"

"Tidak, aku hanya melihat-lihat saja." Baekhyun berjalan melewati ibunya, "aku hanya melihat album kaset band favoritku yang beberapa waktu lalu baru rilis apa masih ada di sana, aku berniat membelinya nanti setelah gajian kalau masih ada." Ucap Baekhyun sambil berjalan ke arah kamarnya. Ibunya mengikutinya dari belakang dengan wajah sedikit sedih.

Baekhyun masih remaja, tentu banyak hal yang ia inginkan diusianya yang baru saja mencapai 17 tahun. Saat anak-anak yang lain masih merengek pada orang tuanya untuk minta dibelikan sesuatu yang mereka inginkan, Baekhyun harus bekerja dan mendapatkan uang sendiri untuk itu. Tapi bahkan meski ia sudah bisa mendapatkan uangnya sendiri, ia jarang sekali membelikan sesuatu untuk dirinya sendiri karena banyaknya tagihan sana sini yang juga ia bantu untuk membayar. Padahal saat ibu Baekhyun memutuskan untuk berpisah dengan laki-laki yang sudah ia nikahi lebih dari 14 tahun lamanya itu, ia bertekad akan menjadi ibu sekaligus ayah untuk kedua anaknya. Tapi sepertinya ia telah gagal.

"Apa Hyeri sudah tidur?" Baekhyun menoleh pada ibunya saat membuka pintu kamarnya.

"Maaf Baek..."

Baekhyun mengernyitkan dahinya bingung ibunya tiba-tiba meminta maaf, "kenapa _eomma_ meminta maaf?"

"Karena _eomma_ tidak bisa menjadi orang tua yang baik untukmu dan juga Hyeri... " Baekhyun melihat wanita nomor satu baginya itu terlihat berusaha tersenyum menyembunyikan apa yang ia rasakan sebenarnya.

"Kenapa _eomma_ berbicara seperti itu? Apa ada kata-kataku yang membuat eomma berpikir, aku berpikir seperti itu tentang _eomma_?"

Jika iya, itu sangat salah! Karena Baekhyun merasa ibunya adalah ibu terbaik di dunia, yang selalu berusaha keras menghidupinya dan Hyeri, memberinya kasih sayang dan kelembutan tanpa pamrih yang tidak akan pernah ia dapatkan dari siapapun lagi di dunia ini, yang merelakan laki-laki yang dicintainya demi melindunginya. Dia adalah seorang wanita hebat di mata Baekhyun. Tak ada yang lebih ia syukuri di dunia ini selain terlahir dari rahimnya. Karena itu Baekhyun suka sekali membuat portrait seorang ibu di buku sketsanya. Ia adalah inspirasi terbesarnya.

Ibu Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya tersenyum, "sudahlah, cepat ganti bajumu, dan mandi, setelah itu makan dan tidur! Besok kau harus sekolah."

Baekhyun mengangguk dan segera masuk ke kamarnya.

 _Sekolah_...

Baekhyun selalu merasakan seakan tercekat di tenggorokan dan mual di perutnya setiap mendengar kata itu. Terlalu banyak hal memalukan dan menyakitkan di tempat itu. Jika saja ada tempat untuk melarikan diri dari perasaan gelisah, cemas dan ketakutan itu, ia ingin segera berlari ke sana.

00000

"Katakan... Kau tidak melakukannya kan... Kai?"

Katakan tidak! Baekhyun ingin sahabat baik dan sahabat sejak kecilnya di seberang line teleponnya itu mengatakan tidak! Dan ia akan percaya.

Tao hanya mengarang cerita agar dia lebih menderita. Ia tahu itu. Mereka hanya ingin membuatnya menderita lahir batin. Baekhyun hanya ingin mendengar satu kata dari Kai, dan ia akan merasa lega. Dan Baekhyun akan kembali bersemangat menjalani hari-harinya di sekolah memerangi apapun itu ASH Tao dan gengnya. Ia akan bisa berpikir untuk terus menjaga janjinya agar mereka lulus bersama-sama dan melanjutkan kuliah di universitas yang sama.

Hanya satu kata... Tidak.

' _Maaf Baek...'_

Baekhyun merasakan pegangannya di ponsel melonggar. Seakan menahan benda kecil itu agar tetap menempel di telinganya adalah sebuah beban yang berat. Ia merasa kehilangan seluruh kekuatan tubuhnya.

Bukan itu yang ingin ia dengar.

"Kenapa?" Baekhyun berusaha mengeluarkan suaranya dengan normal tapi itu keluar bergetar dengan sendirinya. Bayangan saat mereka tertawa bersama, menghabiskan waktu istirahat mereka di atap, Kai yang bercanda dan selalu menggodanya, semuanya terlintas namun segera pecah.

"Bagaimana dengan janji kita?" Baekhyun bertanya dengan suara tertahan.

' _Aku hanya kesal.'_

"Apa yang membuatmu kesal?"

' _KAU SAMA SEKALI TIDAK TAHU PERASAANKU!! DAN KAU TIDAK PERDULI!! KAU TIDAK TAHU BAGAIMANA RASANYA DIKATAI "homo! mati kau! menjijikan!" DAN SEMUA MATA MENATAPMU SEAKAN KAU ADALAH KOTORAN! KAU SAMA KOTORNYA DENGANKU! TAPI KENAPA HANYA AKU YANG DIPERLAKUKAN SEPERTI ITU! KENAPA BAEKHYUN?!'_

Baekhyun refleks menutup mulutnya.

' _Kupikir kau yang paling tahu aku... Baek,'_ Baekhyun mendengar nada suara Kai seperti rusak dan ia sakit mendengarnya, ia bertanya-tanya apakah sahabatnya itu menangis di sana. ' _Dia yang ingin kulindungi bahkan menatapku dengan tatapan yang sama seperti yang lainnya. Aku tahu ini kecerobohanku, tapi bukankah itu tidak adil? Aku selalu menyadari aku salah mengambil jalan tapi apa hak mereka menghakimiku? Aku tidak tahan lagi._ '

Baekhyun tahu Kai selalu berpura-pura menjadi kuat. Tapi ia tak pernah berpikir hal ini akan membuatnya sebegini rapuh.

"Kai—"

' _Dan kau mengatakannya...dan dengan tanpa perasaan dan tanpa dosa meminta ku menyembunyikan kekotoranmu yang sama denganku! Kau seakan memintaku menjadi perisai dari semua batu yang seharusnya juga terlempar padamu, kau memintaku merasakan sakit sendiri sementara kau tertidur dengan nyaman di belakangku yang kesakitan!'_

 _Tidak!_

' _Saat itu kupikir... dimana perasaanmu Byun Baekhyun?'_

"Tidak!! Kai dengarkan—"

' _Aku bukan teman yang baik... Aku tidak bisa terus selalu melindungimu seperti yang kau harapkan, Baek. Karena itu... Sudah cukup.'_

"Tidak!! Kai kita masih bisa membicarakannya baik—"

 **Tut.**

 **Tut.**

 **Tut**.

Tangan Baekhyun terjatuh dengan lemas di samping tubuhnya dan ia tumbang di atas tempat tidurnya. Ia sama sekali tidak pernah menyadari kata-katanya saat itu akan membuat Kai terluka. Ia seorang pengecut! Ia selalu menyadari itu. Itu hal yang ia pikirkan saat meminta Kai untuk merahasiakannya. Dia sama sekali tidak peka, ia tidak memikirkan bagaimana perasaan Kai, ia hanya memikirkan dirinya sendiri.

Ketidak pekaan dan kepengecutan dirinyalah yang membuat Kai sekarang mungkin telah membencinya. Itu salahnya.

Lalu bagaimana sekarang ia akan menjalani hari-harinya di sekolah itu tanpa Kai? Bagaimana ia bisa tetap berusaha tegar untuk memerangi hari-hari kejam yang akan ia lalui mulai saat ini dan seterusnya tanpa canda dan tawa sahabatnya? Apa alasannya untuk terus bertahan di sekolah itu jika Kai bahkan sudah tidak ingin berteman dengannya? Janji pada siapa yang harus ia jaga?

00000

"Aku melihat Chanyeol bersama Woo-hee jalan berdua semalam ..."

"Eh, apa mereka pacaran?"

"Bukan hal yang mengejutkan bukan? Bagi Woo-hee yang sudah seperti putri sekolah ini, obsesinya untuk mendapatkan Chanyeol bukanlah sesuatu yang sulit."

Dan entah bagaimana kemudian Baekhyun merasakan mata-mata itu mengarah padanya saat pembicaraan siswi-siswi di kelasnya tak terdengar lagi.

"Dan lihat orang itu... " Terdengar decihan mengejek, "siapa dia berani-beraninya menyukai Chanyeol? Apa dia merasa dirinya sebagai seorang perempuan?" Dan kemudian suara tawa ejekan menyapa telinga Baekhyun. "Kita saja yang seorang perempuan ORI, berpikir adalah sebuah mimpi dan keajaiban jika bisa bersama Chanyeol! Kemungkinan kita saja satu banding sejuta. Lha, dia berani-beraninya berharap dan sok pamer kemampuan membuat portrait Chanyeol! Dia pikir dengan gambar jeleknya itu bisa membuat Chanyeol jatuh cinta padanya?"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAH... "

"Menggelikan."

Baekhyun berusaha menulikan telinganya. Ia berusaha membekukan perasaannya. Ia tidak ingin memasukan semua kata-kata menyakitkan itu ke hatinya.

Tapi...

Itu tetap terdengar, dan setiap katanya tetap menyayat perasaannya.

Baekhyun tidak pernah sedikitpun berpikir untuk sok pamer kemampuannya. Tapi saat itu, hari itu... entah ada angin apa tiba-tiba tangannya ingin mencoba menggambar sosok seseorang yang dikaguminya. Bahkan ia tidak ada sedikitpun keinginan untuk Chanyeol dan semua orang tahu perasaannya. Ia hanya ingin menyimpan perasaan itu untuk dirinya sendiri.

Karena ia sadar diri.

Baekhyun melirik bangku kosong di sebelah bangkunya.

" _sejak kapan kau menyukainya?"_

 _"Kelas satu."_

 _"Eeh! Tapi kenapa? Kenapa kau bisa menyukainya Baek? Aku tidak mengerti!!"_

 _"Aku... Aku juga tidak tahu."_

 _"Heeeh?!"_

Baekhyun tersenyum hambar mengingat percakapannya bersama sahabatnya hari itu... hari dimana ia membuat kesalahan fatalnya, kesalahan yang membuatnya kehilangan sahabat sebaik Kai yang pasti akan ia sesali seumur hidupnya.

Park Chanyeol...

Dengan mengingat nama itu saja sudah membuat Baekhyun merinding sampai ke tulang belakang, tapi sekaligus juga membuat jantungnya berdebar.

Jika ditanya apa yang membuatnya menyukai orang seberbahaya Park Chanyeol?

Awalnya Baekhyun hanya merasa... 'Bukankah kakak kelasnya itu keren?' Saat pertama kali melihatnya. Aura yang melingkupinya, cara ia berjalan, tatapan yang tegas, Baekhyun merasa kakak kelasnya itu sosok seorang laki-laki yang benar-benar laki-laki! Sosok yang bahkan membuatnya minder sebagai sesama seorang laki-laki. Sosok yang akan membuat pasangannya merasa aman dan terlindungi. Itulah kesalahan cara pandang Baekhyun terhadap laki-laki berbahaya yang ditakuti diseluruh sekolah Hanyoung ini hingga membuatnya harus mengalami semua ini.

Sejak awal dia dan Kai masuk sekolah ini mereka sudah banyak mendapat berita dan peringatan tentang berbahayanya kelompok Park Chanyeol, tapi entah sejak kapan ia selalu menunggu sosok kakak kelasnya itu lewat di depan kelasnya, entah sejak kapan hanya dengan melihat sosok itu saja sudah membuatnya merasa bahagia dan seakan selalu bisa mencerahkan harinya. Semua berawal dari cara pandang dan perasaan kagumnya, dan kemudian perasaan itu mengalir begitu saja tanpa sekeinginannya. Dan jika saja ia tahu semua itu akan berakhir seperti ini, ia seharusnya lebih menahan diri untuk tidak membuat perasaannya tumbuh lebih jauh.

Sekarang ia menyesalinya.

Kenapa ia seorang gay?

Kenapa ia harus menyukai Park Chanyeol?

Seperti yang dikatakan Kai...

Diantara banyaknya laki-laki di dunia ini...

Kenapa harus Park Chanyeol?

"Eh, aku sudah lihat. Dia masih muda kan?"

"Dan _bishie_!"

"Ee... Siapa namanya?"

"Jaejoong- _ssaem_?"

Dan bel masuk berdering membuat sekumpulan siswi penggosip di kelasnya itu membubarkan diri.

Baekhyun masih menatap bangku di sebelahnya yang tak kunjung di datangi pemiliknya. Ia menghela nafas.

Dan sepertinya hari inipun ia tidak bisa bertemu dan berbicara sekali lagi dengan sahabatnya.

# **TBC** #

Bishie : cowok cantik (bahasa jepang, dari Bishounen xD) Saia gak tahu bahasa koreanya apa? wkwk...


	6. ASH 5

**Perhatikan tanda ini ya!!**

 _Present (saat ini)_ : ...

 _Flashback_ : 00000

 **Apa masih ada yang bingung?**

 **pokoknya perhatikan tanda di atas setiap loncat scene xD**

...

...

악순환 -ASH-

 _Chapter [5]_

...

...

.

...

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRGGGHHHHH!!!!!!!!!"

Xi Luhan berdiri bersandar pada jaring-jaring pagar di atap itu santai menyilangkan kedua kaki sambil meneguk minuman kalengnya.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRGGGGGHHHHH!!!!!! "

Kali ini laki-laki berambut coklat terang itu menoleh ke sampingnya dimana ia melihat anak laki-laki yang lebih kecil darinya berteriak-teriak seakan tengah mencoba menghilangkan kepenatan.

"Apa kau sudah merasa lebih baik?" Tanya Luhan melihat anak itu mulai berhenti dengan aktifitasnya.

Baekhyun menghela nafas dan menganggukan kepala.

"Kalau begitu ini, minumlah!" Luhan mengulurkan tangan dengan minuman kalengnya di genggamannya.

Baekhyun mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya beberapa kali sebelum mengambil minuman itu dari tangan Xi Luhan dengan agak ragu dan... segan.

Apa tidak apa-apa ia meminumnya? Baekhyun memandangi minuman kaleng yang entah kenapa terasa begitu mewah hanya karena ia menerima itu dari tangan seorang Xi Luhan. Bukankah akan jadi _indirect kiss_ antara dirinya dan _namja_ tampan sekaligus cantik itu kalau ia meminumnya? Jika perempuan-perempuan pemuja Xi Luhan tahu mereka akan sangat iri padanya!!! Kaleng minuman yang kini ada di tangannya pasti akan jadi bahan rebutan masal mereka.

"Kenapa? Apa kau merasa jijik?" Luhan tersenyum, sedikit bingung dari tadi adik kelasnya itu hanya memandangi minuman kaleng pemberiannya dengan tatapan aneh.

"Ap-Tidak!" Baekhyun menggeleng cepat dan segera meminumnya.

 _BENAR-BENAR CIUMAN SECARA TAK LANGSUNG DENGAN XI LUHAN!!!_

Sebuah teriakan di kepala Baekhyun yang muncul setelah ia selesai menghabiskan minuman kaleng itu dalam satu kali tegukan.

"Te-terimakasih..." Ucap Baekhyun sungkan.

Luhan hanya tersenyum tipis lalu memangku kedua tangannya masih bersandar ke pagar jaring-jaring di belakangnya, kepalanya menengadah ke langit yang terlihat begitu cerah hari ini tanpa ada setitikpun awan menghalangi hamparan luas biru itu di pandangan laki-laki tampan sekaligus cantik bagi Baekhyun itu.

Baekhyun memandang dengan penuh kekaguman kakak kelas sekaligus seorang model itu berdiri dengan elegannya tidak jauh beberapa langkah di hadapannya. Iya, Baekhyun pernah melihat wajah Xi Luhan di sampul beberapa majalah fashion yang berjejer di rak di toko buku dan kaset yang sering didatanginya. Ia bukanlah orang sembarangan. Dan Baekhyun masih tak percaya orang luar biasa itu sekarang menemani waktu istirahatnya di atap, mendengarkannya berteriak-teriak tak jelas, bahkan memberinya minuman kaleng miliknya.

"Apa yang kau sukai dari Chanyeol, Baekhyun-ah?" Tanya Luhan tanpa menarik pandangannya melihat langit biru di atas kepalanya.

"He?!" Baekhyun kaget tiba-tiba ditanyai seperti itu. "Aku... "

"Dia sudah banyak melakukan hal yang keterlaluan kan? Apa kau masih tetap menyukainya?" Kali ini Luhan menurunkan wajahnya melihat langsung ke wajah adik kelasnya yang terlihat kebingungan karena pertanyaannya.

Baekhyun menggenggam kaleng di tangannya dengan kedua tangan dan meremukannya, "aku ingin membencinya..." ucapnya yang tidak lebih dari sekedar bisikan di telinga Luhan.

Ya, Baekhyun sangat ingin membenci orang itu. Sejak awal, menyimpan perasaan suka pada Park Chanyeol adalah sebuah kesalahan. Kesalahan besar yang membuat perubahan besar pada hidupnya.

Tapi perasaannya selalu mengkhianati keinginannya.

00000

"Ayo lakukan! Tunjukanlah kalau kau benar-benar menyukai Chanyeol!" Cicit Tao dengan bersemangat sedikit menepuk-nepuk tangannya dengan sebuah tawa ringan.

Semua mata di kafetaria itu menjurus pada sesosok _namja_ mungil yang jadi mainannya, dengan tatapan mengejek dan ekspresi wajah merendahkan seakan ia adalah sesuatu menjijikan bagi mereka. Waktu istirahat memang sudah seperti menjadi waktu penyiksaan bagi Baekhyun. Dan itu sering sekali terjadi di kafetaria. Tao seakan menjadikannya badut untuk menghibur waktu istirahatnya di tempat itu, dimana semua pengunjung kafetaria juga ikut menyaksikannya.

Baekhyun meremat celana seragam bagian sampingnya mencoba memberanikan diri mencuri pandang ke arah Park Chanyeol yang tampak tak acuh duduk santai di kursi kafetaria sambil menyulut rokok dan berbicara sesuatu pada sepupunya, Xi Luhan.

"Kau membuatku tak sabar!" Tao menendang lutut bagian belakang Baekhyun hingga adik kelasnya itu jatuh bersimpuh di lantai dan seketika itu juga Tao menjambak rambut bagian belakang _namja_ mungil itu. "Kau menyukai Chanyeol kan? Tunjukan seberapa besar kau menyukainya! Apa itu begitu sulit bagimu?" Tao menyeringai sebelum mendorong kepala Baekhyun bersujud di lantai, "bagus, memohonlah! Memohon agar Chanyeol membalas perasaanmu!" Dan seketika tawa ejekan terdengar di sekeliling Baekhyun.

Baekhyun memejamkan matanya rapat. Ia tidak mau! Ia tidak mau perasaannya dijadikan bahan ejekan dan olokan seperti ini!!

"AYO MEMOHON!!" Desak Tao tak sabar. Ia paling tak suka perintahnya tidak segera dilakukan.

"Kumohon jangan seperti ini!" Baekhyun berbisik. Ia ingin menangis, tapi ia tidak ingin membuat dirinya sendiri terlihat lebih memalukan dari ini. Melakukan itu hanya akan membuat semua orang yang kini mengolok-olok dan merendahkannya semakin merasa puas.

"Kau berani menolak perintahku?"

 **Grek**.

Baekhyun melihat Chanyeol berdiri dari kursinya hendak beranjak dari sana, "apa kau masih ingin bermain-main Tao?"

"Eh, kau sudah mau pergi?" Tao bertanya pada leadernya tanpa menunggu jawaban ia segera menjambak rambut Baekhyun dan mendorong tubuhnya hingga tersungkur di bawah kaki Chanyeol. "Tunggulah sebentar, ada seseorang yang ingin membuktikan cintanya padamu Yeol," ucap Tao sambil kembali berjalan menghampiri adik kelasnya yang kini bersimpuh di bawah kaki sang leader yang tengah menunjukan ekspresi merasa terganggu dengan permainannya.

"Ayo lakukan!" Tao mendorong punggung Baekhyun dengan kakinya hingga namja mungil itu bersujud di bawah kaki Chanyeol. _"I SAID, BEG! YOU DIPSHIT_!" Tao semakin menekan punggung bagian atas Baekhyun dengan kakinya hingga wajah Baekhyun mencium kaki Chanyeol.

"Maaf..."

Tao mengernyitkan dahinya mencoba memastikan ia tidak salah mendengar, "kau-"

"Maaf karena sudah lancang menyukaimu..."

Kafetaria itu mendadak hening karena sebaris kalimat yang keluar dari mulut anak laki-laki berambut kecoklatan itu yang kini bersujud di kaki Chanyeol. Ia mengucapkan dengan volume suara pelan tapi cukup untuk terdengar oleh orang-orang yang berada dekat di sekelilingnya.

Baekhyun tahu, kesalahan terbesarnya di sini adalah dirinya yang tidak tahu diri seperti yang perempuan -perempuan itu katakan. Dirinya yang tidak bisa mengontrol perasaannya sendiri pada siapa ia sepantasnya memiliki perasaan suka. Meski manusia mempunyai hak untuk menyukai siapapun, dia tidak punya hak itu untuk menyukai seorang Park Chanyeol.

Meski hari-hari itu terasa menyenangkan, saat melihat kakak kelasnya itu bermain basket dengan lincahnya dan terlihat menikmati waktunya bersama yang lain, membuat Baekhyun tersenyum pada dirinya sendiri dari kejauhan. Meski hari-hari itu menyenangkan, hanya dengan melihatnya melewati kelasnya dan Baekhyun akan melompat-lompat kegirangan dalam hatinya. Meski hari-hari itu terasa menyenangkan menyimpan dan menikmati perasaannya sendiri tanpa ada yang tahu, tanpa ada perasaan sedikit pun berharap kakak kelasnya itu tahu dan bisa memilikinya. Meski Baekhyun hanya ingin menikmati hari-hari itu dimana ia mengagumi Park Chanyeol seorang diri, ternyata itupun tidak boleh.

Dia harus lebih tahu diri dan yang harus ia lakukan adalah... mengubur perasaannya.

"Maaf..."

Tao merasa emosi adik kelasnya itu tidak melakukan sesuatu sesuai perintahnya, "AKU TIDAK MEMERINTAHMU UNTUK-"

 **Duak**.

"Ow~" Hampir semua perempuan pengunjung kafetaria itu menunjukan ekspresi seakan mereka yang merasakan sakit dan mengaduh melihat apa yang dilakukan Chanyeol pada anak laki-laki kecil di bawah kakinya itu. Begitupun Tao yang tadi meneriaki anak itu karena tidak melakukan sesuatu sesuai perintahnya, kini wajah nya memimikan kesakitan namun itu adalah sebuah ejekan untuk Baekhyun. Sementara Luhan hanya melirikan matanya pada anak mainan mereka itu.

Baekhyun memegangi hidungnya yang terasa sakit karena baru saja kaki Chanyeol menendang wajahnya. Dan ia merasakan cairan merah sedikit keluar dari sana tersentuh oleh jari-jarinya. Baekhyun sedikit melirik ke wajah Chanyeol dengan takut-takut dan ia menemukan kedua mata itu...dipenuhi dengan emosi. Sebelum akhirnya kakak kelasnya itu beranjak dari sana tanpa mengatakan apapun lagi.

"Ugh, itu pasti sakit kan? Sampai-sampai kau menangis? Haha..." Tao mengejek.

 _Menangis?_

Baekhyun menyentuh pipinya yang ternyata memang ada setetes air mata yang jatuh tanpa ia sadari dan tanpa izinnya di sana.

"Menggelikan." Tao menyeringai gelap sebelum akhirnya beranjak dari sana mengajak Luhan juga ikut bersamanya.

 _Bukan_...

Bukan karena hidungnya yang berdarah. Rasa sakit yang Baekhyun rasakan lebih menyiksa dari itu di dadanya.

00000

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

Baekhyun sedikit mengangkat wajahnya dengan kesusahan, mendengar seseorang berbicara padanya. Tatapannya kabur tapi ia bisa melihat bayangan yang terbentuk di depannya, seseorang berperawakan tinggi, dengan rambut pirang dan jas putihnya.

"Wajahmu sangat pucat, apa kau bisa berdiri?" Tanya orang itu sedikit khawatir melihat Baekhyun dalam keadaan mengenaskan terduduk di lantai di depan toilet sambil bersandar ke dinding dengan lemas begitu.

"Aku... Aku tidak apa-apa." Baekhyun berusaha tersenyum menjawab orang yang tampak mencoba memberinya rasa kepedulian.

Ia hanya tidak memasukan sesuap nasipun sejak semalam, karena ia pulang terlambat dan sangat lelah hingga ia lupa makan malam dan tadi pagipun ia bangun kesiangan hingga tak sempat sarapan dan saat tadi istirahat ia berpikir bisa memenuhi perut keroncongannya dengan bekal terenak buatan sang ibu di atap, orang-orang pengikut gang Chanyeol mengganggu waktu makan siangnya dan menghancurkan bekalnya yang sejak jam pelajaran tadi sudah terbayang-bayang di kepalanya.

Baekhyun hanya kesal ia tidak diizinkan untuk menikmati jatah makan siangnya, padahal perutnya sudah sangat lapar, tubuhnya sudah kehabisan energi untuk pasokan nanti memerangi ASH-nya hari ini. Dan ia marah mereka menghambur-hamburkan bekal buatan ibunya yang telah dibuat dengan penuh kasih sayang. Hingga ia mencoba sedikit melawan, namun satu lawan 5 memang mustahil rupanya.

"Tidak terlihat seperti itu bagiku. Ayo ke UKS! Apa kau bisa berjalan?" Orang itu mengangkat lengan Baekhyun untuk membantunya berdiri, namun namja mungil itu sama sekali tak memberikan usaha pada tubuhnya untuk berdiri. Ia merasa sangat lemas, tak ada energi yang tersisa di tubuhnya hingga ia membiarkan tubuhnya terkulai begitu saja di tangan orang itu seiring dengan kesadarannya yang mulai hilang.

...

Baekhyun melihat Luhan mengetikan sesuatu di ponselnya sebelum ia menegakan tubuhnya berdiri lalu menoleh ke arahnya. "aku harus pergi sekarang, Chanyeol mencariku..."

"Uhm..." Baekhyun refleks menganggukan kepalanya. Pertemuan mereka ini kan rahasia, jangan sampai Chanyeol dan Tao tahu bahwa sahabat mereka, Xi Luhan sekarang mencoba berhubungan baik atau itu bisa dikatakan mencoba berteman dengannya? Baekhyun tahu kakak kelasnya itu mungkin hanya merasa bersalah karena sikap kedua temannya padanya, itu bentuk simpati dan belas kasihan yang ditawarkan seorang Xi Luhan padanya. Tapi meskipun begitu, Baekhyun senang. Setidaknya kakak kelasnya itu masih punya hati dan bukankah itu sesuatu yang perlu pengorbanan untuk orang seelit Xi Luhan bergaul dengan kalangan rendah sepertinya? Xi Luhan telah mengorbankan harga diri dan gengsinya.

"Kau sangat manis melakukan itu..."

"He?"

Memangnya apa yang ia lakukan?

Luhan berjalan menghampiri adik kelasnya, dan Baekhyun merasa waktu di sekitarnya menjadi _slow motion_ saat tangan yang lebih besar dari miliknya itu menyentuh ujung kepalanya dan wajah tampan sekaligus cantik di hadapannya tersenyum dengan begitu manisnya yang jika para perempuan penggilanya itu melihatnya mungkin mereka akan pingsan dan mimisan berjamaah.

"Kau terlalu menggemaskan untuk menjadi korban penindasan Chanyeol dan Tao." Luhan menurunkan tangannya menyentuh pipi Baekhyun dan ibu jarinya mendarat di sudut bibir adik kelas mungilnya itu yang masih terdapat bekas lebaman di sana, "aku tidak tega melihat wajah manis ini dinodai seperti ini..."

Dan refleks Baekhyun menepis telapak tangan lembut itu dari pipinya.

"Ah... Maaf, aku sudah melakukan hal yang tidak sopan?" Luhan terdengar merasa bersalah namun juga sedikit kecewa di nada suaranya.

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya kuat, "tidak aku..." Makhluk kecil itu menggigit bibir bawahnya gugup sambil memegang kaleng minuman yang ia pegang dengan kedua tangannya.

"Kalau begitu aku pergi. Chanyeol adalah orang yang tidak sabaran."

Baekhyun menganggukan kepalanya sambil menunduk tak berani melihat wajah kakak kelasnya yang hanya tersenyum melihat sikapnya sebelum ia pergi meninggalkannya.

Baekhyun merasa sedikit bersalah. Apa sikapnya tadi telah membuat Luhan kecewa padanya? Apa ia tidak akan menemuinya lagi karena itu? Luhan sudah berbaik hati mengasihani dan mencoba berteman dengannya, tapi apa yang ia lakukan? Apa kakak kelasnya itu akan mencapnya sebagai orang yang tidak tahu diri? Apa Luhan juga akan membencinya?

Tapi...

Telapak tangan yang menyentuh pipinya itu terasa begitu lembut dan harum, membuat wajah Baekhyun panas dingin. Jika dibandingkan dengan tangan itu Baekhyun benar-benar merasa kotor, dan kenapa Luhan mau menyentuhnya yang kotor?

Kenapa orang itu begitu baik padanya?

Baekhyun tidak ingin salah paham dan ia tidak ingin mengulangi kesalahan yang sama...

Menyukai seseorang yang tidak sepantasnya.

Luhan menuruni tangga dari atap dengan santai sampai alas sepatu nya tiba menapaki lantai dan saat ia mengangkat wajahnya menoleh ke samping, ia menemukan sosok jangkung namja tak sabaran telah berdiri menunggunya di sana.

"Yeol, apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

"Itu juga yang ingin kutanyakan padamu Lu." Chanyeol memasukan kedua tangannya ke saku celana di sampingnya, menatap sahabat sekaligus sepupunya, "atap bukanlah tempat yang biasa kau kunjungi di waktu istirahat."

Luhan tersenyum kecil, "aku hanya ingin sedikit merokok, kupikir atap tempat yang cocok untuk melakukannya, kan?" Ia menepuk pundak kakak sepupu yang hanya 5 bulan lebih tua darinya itu sedikit cengir. Sejak dulu itu selalu ampuh untuk membuat Chanyeol tak berkata -kata lagi saat ia berbohong dan _namja_ jangkung itu akan menelan kebohongannya mau tak mau,"dimana Tao?"

"Masih di tempat yang sama dengan saat kau meninggalkannya tadi."

"Hm... Baiklah, ayo!" Ajak Luhan santai sambil berjalan meninggalkan tempat itu.

Chanyeol hanya melihat sosok sepupunya itu berjalan semakin menjauh darinya tanpa ada niatan untuk ia kejar. Bola matanya melirik ke ujung atas tangga yang baru saja dituruni Luhan.

Baekhyun meregangkan tubuhnya dan menghirup udara sebanyak-banyaknya.

Sepertinya hari ini Tao melupakannya, tapi itu adalah sesuatu yang bagus bukan? Setidaknya ada satu hari dimana ia bisa terbebas dari rasa dipermalukan dan teraniyaya di sekolah ini. Sejak ia mendapatkan yang namanya 'ASH' itu, Baekhyun tidak pernah mendapatkan satu haripun absen dari yang namanya di _bully_ dan ditindas Tao dan antek-anteknya. Dan itu benar-benar sangat melelahkan!

Makhluk kecil itu melihat waktu di jam tangannya. 8 menit lagi sebelum bel masuk istirahat berbunyi. Ia segera bergegas berlari ke pintu atap untuk menuruni tangga. Perjalanan dari atap ke kelasnya memakan waktu setidaknya 5-6 menit karena kelasnya berada dua lantai di bawah. Karena itu Baekhyun harus berlari-lari kecil supaya tidak terlambat masuk ke kelasnya. Namun saat ia baru saja menuruni anak tangga pertama, tiba-tiba matanya menangkap sesosok orang di bawah sana yang kini berhenti menaiki tangga karena melihatnya.

 _Park Chanyeol ..._

Baekhyun membulatkan matanya.

 _Kenapa?_ _Kenapa dia ada di sana?_

Baekhyun perlahan kembali menarik kakinya dari anak tangga yang ia turuni dan secepat yang ia bisa segera berlari kembali ke atap dan menutup pintunya menahannya dengan tubuh kecilnya.

 _Kenapa ada Park Chanyeol di sana?_ _Bukankah seharusnya dia bersama dengan Luhan?_

Apa...

Apa mungkin Luhan marah padanya karena sikapnya tadi dan menyuruh sepupu jangkungnya itu untuk menghabisinya saja?

 **BRAK!!**

Tubuh kecil Baekhyun tersungkur ke lantai saat pintu besi yang ia tahan dengan tubuhnya terbuka dengan kasar karena ditendang dengan begitu kuat oleh seseorang dari luar sana.

Bulu kuduk di tubuh Baekhyun sedikit merinding saat melihat sosok yang paling ia takuti itu sudah berdiri di sana dengan tatapan tajam khasnya.

Baekhyun pikir hari ini ia bisa bebas dari ASH-nya tapi ternyata itu memang mustahil. Bahkan berurusan langsung dengan Park Chanyeol begini malah lebih parah daripada penindasan Tao dan yang lainnya!

Baekhyun melihat ke sekelilingnya saat Chanyeol mulai melangkah menghampirinya.

Adakah tempat atau sesuatu yang bisa melindunginya dari keganasan kakak kelasnya itu?!

Ia tidak ingin mati dulu...!!!!

Makhluk kecil itu bangkit dari lantai dan dengan sembarangan berlari menuju pintu. Ia takut, ia ingin segera bebas dari perasaan itu dan ia ingin segera menjauh dari Park Chanyeol. Secepatnya...

Ia hanya perlu mencapai pintu itu dan ia akan bebas dari Park Chanyeol dan segala apapun yang akan menimpanya.

 **BRUK.**

 _Apa?_

Baekhyun membulatkan matanya tiba-tiba tubuhnya sudah di dorong membentur pagar jaring-jaring di belakangnya.

Makhluk kecil itu merasakan sebuah tangan menangkap pinggangnya tadi saat ia tanpa berpikir jernih hanya berlari sembarangan berpikir yang penting segera bebas dari sana. Dan tangan itu menyeret tubuh kecilnya hingga ia berada dalam posisinya sekarang.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?" Tatapan tajam itu seakan menusuk kedua mata Baekhyun.

 _Apa yang kalian lakukan?_

Baekhyun tidak mengerti. Ia terlalu takut sampai ia tak menangkap apa maksud dari pertanyaan _leader_ geng Tao itu.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN BERSAMA NYA?!" Bentak _namja_ jangkung itu terlihat geram membuat Baekhyun memalingkan wajah sambil memejamkan matanya, namun tangan kakak kelasnya itu menangkap wajahnya dan menekan kedua pipinya dengan ibu jari dan jari telunjuknya memaksanya tetap melihat ke depan dan bertemu tatapan itu lagi.

Tubuh Baekhyun gemetar dan mendadak lemas sampai tanpa sadar tubuhnya merosot dan ia terduduk di lantai.

Chanyeol ikut berjongkok dan meraih leher pucat anak laki-laki yang terduduk lemah di hadapannya,"kau tidak menjawab pertanyaanku?!" Baekhyun kembali merasakan cekikan tangan itu di lehernya.

Apa ini tentang Xi Luhan?

Apa itu karena dia menepis tangan kakak kelasnya itu tadi?

Apa Chanyeol marah karena ia telah lancang pada sepupunya?

"Ma-maaf..."

"A-aku tidak bermaksud lancang!! Aku hanya merasa tidak layak disentuh sep-seperti itu oleh nya!"

Dan Baekhyun merasakan tangan yang mencekik lehernya melonggar sampai tangan itu meninggalkan lehernya.

Apa ia berhasil?

Apa permintaan maafnya diterima?

Baekhyun dapat merasakan sedikit kelegaan di dadanya.

Namun itu hanya berlangsung beberapa saat saja sebelum ia merasakan jambakan kuat di rambut bagian belakangnya.

"Akh!"

Dan rasa sakit di lehernya.

# **TBC** #

 **Nah lho!**

 **Baek disembelih xD**

 **Terimakasih yang sudah baca~ (peluk satu-satu) semoga cerita-cerita saia menghibur kalian** **:'D**


	7. ASH 6

**Perhatikan tanda ini ya!!**

 _Present (saat ini):_ ...

Flashback : 00000

...

...

악순환 -ASH-

Chapter [6]

...

...

.

.

00000

"Dia adalah mainanku dan Chanyeol! Tidak seharusnya kau membantunya!"

"Aku seorang dokter, tidak mungkin membiarkan orang yang terluka di depan mataku begitu saja."

"Cih!"

Baekhyun terbangun karena suara cek-cok-an dua orang yang berada di satu ruangan dengannya. Makhluk mungil itu mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya dengan irama lambat masih memproses kesadarannya yang belum sempurna.

 **Srek**.

"Oh, kau sudah bangun?"

Baekhyun melihat seseorang yang masuk dari balik tirai tak asing baginya, orang itu tersenyum saat melihatnya tersadar. Dia adalah Wu Yi Fan, dokter khusus di sekolah Hanyoung ini. Sepertinya dia yang telah membawa Baekhyun ke ruangan dimana ia berada sekarang.

"Tubuhmu sangat lemah, dan perutmu terus berbunyi. Berapa lama kau tidak makan? Sepertinya itu yang disebut gejala kelaparan haha..." Candanya tertawa ringan sambil membawakan se-tray makanan dan menyuruh Baekhyun mengganti posisinya untuk duduk.

Saat Baekhyun bangkit dan mengganti posisinya menjadi duduk, ia melihat Tao yang bersandar ke dinding sambil memangku kedua tangan di samping meja kerja dokter Wu, melihat ke arahnya dengan jengkel yang kemudian ia beranjak dari sana keluar ruangan dengan diakhiri debaman pintu kasar.

"Maaf..."

"He?" Baekhyun mengangkat wajahnya, menatap dokter muda tampan yang tengah meletakan se-tray makanan di lahunannya.

"Atas kelakukan Tao dan yang lainnya ..." Ucapnya tersenyum, menyelesaikan kalimatnya yang menggantung yang membuat Baekhyun bingung, "aku mewakilinya sebagai seorang kakak..."

Eh?

Fakta baru yang baru Baekhyun ketahui.

"Aku hanya bisa minta maaf. Tanpa bisa berbuat apa-apa. Karena Chanyeol yang punya kekuatan dalam hal ini." Baekhyun bisa mendengar penyesalan dan menyayangkan di nada bicara dokter Wu dan ia hanya tersenyum menanggapinya sambil melihat makanan di lahunannya. Memang tidak akan pernah ada jalan keluar maupun orang yang bisa menolongnya dari lingkaran kejam yang diciptakan Park Chanyeol dan kawan-kawannya itu.

"Aku hanya perlu bertahan sampai satu tahun beberapa bulan ke depan dan aku akan terbebas dari ini," Baekhyun tersenyum hambar kemudian mulai memasukan sesuap demi suap makanan yang disajikan untuknya. Ia hanya perlu menyemangati dirinya sendiri karena tak akan ada lagi orang yang melakukan itu untuknya. Tidak ada Kai yang akan selalu berada di pihaknya.

"Siapa namamu?"

Baekhyun mengangkat wajahnya dengan mulut penuh makanan. "Byun Baekhyun."

"Byun...Apa kau tidak terpikir untuk pindah sekolah seperti yang kebanyakan siswa-siswi sekolah ini lakukan saat mereka mendapatkan ASH?"

Baekhyun kembali menundukan kepalanya menggeleng kecil, "ada orang yang beruntung, dan ada yang tidak. Aku adalah si orang tidak beruntung yang dengan sengaja tidak diciptakan jalan keluar untuk masalah ini."

Dokter Wu mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Aku bisa berada di sekolah ini karena beasiswa. Keluargaku tidak punya uang sebanyak itu sampai aku bisa berpindah-pindah sekolah." Ucap Baekhyun sebelum memasukan sesuap nasi ke mulutnya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa!" Baekhyun tersenyum dengan banyak makanan di mulutnya, merasa dokter muda yang sudah berbaik hati menolongnya itu mulai menatapnya dengan iba.

"Kau anak yang kuat." Komentar dokter Wu tiba-tiba.

Baekhyun kembali menundukan wajahnya tersenyum pahit.

Tidak.

Dia hanya berusaha untuk terlihat kuat.

Baekhyun hanyalah seorang pengecut dan penakut yang sedang berpura-pura kuat.

00000

 **BRUK**.

Tubuh Baekhyun tersungkur di dalam ruangan gelap setelah ketiga orang pengikut geng Chanyeol tadi menyeretnya dengan paksa.

"Baik-baik di sini ya anak manis!"

"HAHAHAHAHAH..."

Dan ruangan itu menjadi benar-benar gelap setelah ketiga orang itu menutup pintunya dan menguncinya dari luar. Tak ada ventilasi atau celah apapun yang bisa membuat cahaya dari luar masuk ke dalam ruangan itu. Benar-benar gelap gulita.

Baekhyun berjalan dengan meraba-raba ke arah pintu dan saat ia telah sampai, ia memastikan apakah pintunya telah benar-benar orang-orang itu kunci ? Siapa tahu ada keajaiban bahwa mereka lupa mengunci atau cara mengunci mereka salah atau sebagainya kan? Ia hanya sedikit berharap, meskipun ia tahu yang namanya keajaiban tidak akan pernah datang padanya.

Baekhyun memutuskan duduk di samping pintu itu sambil memeluk lututnya. Kini matanya mulai terbiasa dengan kegelapan ruangan itu dan ia bisa melihat tumpukan barang-barang yang memenuhi ruangan hingga tanpa sengaja ia melihat sesuatu seperti manusia melihat ke arahnya. Baekhyun hampir terlonjak kaget kalau saja ia tak segera sadar bahwa itu hanya manekin usang dari ruang biologi yang sudah tak terpakai. Meski begitu ia jadi sedikit was-was. Ia berada di tempat yang siswa-siswi sekolah ini sebut sebagai gudang sekolah kan? Tempat yang sering Tao jadikan tempat untuk mengurung orang-orang korban ASH-nya? Tempat yang katanya juga telah beberapa orang melihat penampakan makhluk halus di sana jika malam menjelang?

Ini sore, bel pulang telah berbunyi beberapa waktu lalu. Sekarang seharusnya Baekhyun sudah berada di perjalanan menuju tempat kerja sambilannya kalau saja ketiga orang itu tidak menyeretnya paksa dari kelas. Sebentar lagi pukul 6... Itu artinya malam akan segera menjelang. Jantung Baekhyun berdetak dengan kencang memikirkan sesuatu yang tidak-tidak yang bisa saja ia alami di sana.

Sampai kapan mereka akan mengurungnya di sana? Apa mereka semua akan pulang dan meninggalkannya di tempat gelap itu sampai seseorang kembali membuka pintu gudang besok? Sampai ia menjadi salah satu saksi mata dari angkernya tempat itu?

Makhluk kecil itu merogoh ponsel di saku celananya dan saat ia menemukan kontak Kai di layar ponselnya. Ia menggeleng kepalanya pelan. Tidak pantas rasanya ia meminta sahabatnya itu untuk menolongnya sekarang setelah apa yang dia lakukan. Setelah Kai membencinya. Baekhyun tidak bisa terus menerus bergantung pada sahabatnya yang sejak dulu selalu ada saat ia butuhkan, seperti sosok seorang kakak. Kai akan semakin membencinya jika ia terus menjadi pengecut dan meminta perlindungannya.

' _Baek?'_

" _Eomma_... maaf, sepertinya hari ini aku tidak pulang."

' _Eh, ada apa Baek?'_

"Aku harus mengerjakan tugas kelompok di rumah teman. Sepertinya ini akan lama jadi aku akan menginap." Ucap Baekhyun bohong.

' _Begitu? Baiklah. Tapi apa tidak apa-apa? Kau tidak membawa baju ganti ?'_

"Tidak, aku akan meminjam punya teman."

' _Baiklah. Oh ya, jangan lupa makan!'_

"Iya." Baekhyun tersenyum menumpu'kan dagunya di lengan yang ia letakan di atas kedua lututnya. "oh ya, _eomma_ , tolong telepon tempat kerjaku, katakan hari ini aku tidak bisa masuk."

' _Baiklah.'_

"Terimakasih. Kalau begitu... aku tutup." Baekhyun tidak ingin mengatakan itu. Ia ingin terus berbicara dengan ibunya, mendengar suaranya, agar ia tidak merasa sepi dan hening di tempat gelap itu. Tapi ia sudah mengatakannya, dan sambungan teleponnya telah terputus.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun merasakan hawa dingin menyapa tubuhnya dan keheningan ruangan itu membuatnya takut. Ia memainkan ponselnya berusaha membuat pikirannya terdistraksi dari keadaan sekeliling, dan dari bayangan film-film horor yang pernah ditontonnya selama ini.

 ** _Krak_**.

Baekhyun sedikit terkaget dengan suara seperti sesuatu yang bergeser dari arah tumpukan benda -benda usang di depannya.

Jantung makhluk kecil itu berdegup dengan kencang membayangkan sesuatu yang tak ia inginkan.

 _Itu hanya tikus!_

Baekhyun meyakinkan dirinya sendiri dan kembali memainkan ponselnya, berusaha tak memikirkan suara itu yang kembali terdengar menyapa telinganya.

 ** _Krak_**.

Baekhyun berusaha fokus memainkan game di ponselnya sampai sesuatu membuat matanya teralih dari layar ponselnya dan saat ia menoleh ke samping, manekin usang itu telah berpindah ke samping tubuhnya.

"HUAAAAA!!!!!"

Baekhyun terlonjak, tersadar dari mimpinya. Nafasnya tersenggal-senggal dan jantungnya masih berdetak dengan begitu cepat. Masih terbayang dengan jelas manekin menyeramkan itu tiba-tiba saja ada di sampingnya, menatapnya.

Tapi syukurlah... Syukurlah itu hanya mimpi!!!

Baekhyun semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

Tunggu?

Rambut...

Harum tubuh ini...

Baekhyun segera melepaskan pelukannya di tubuh orang itu yang entah bagaimana dan sejak kapan sudah berada di hadapannya.

PARK CHANYEOL?!!!!

Baekhyun beringsut menempelkan punggungnya ke dinding dengan takut.

Ia baru saja tanpa sadar memeluk Park Chanyeol!!! Dia pasti akan dibunuh! Baekhyun telah dengan lancang memeluk laki-laki yang paling ditakuti di sekolah ini!

 _TAPI KENAPA KAKAK KELAS MENAKUTKANNYA ITU ADA DI SINI?_

Tapi ada sedikit perasaan senang di dada makhluk kecil itu.

Tapi _namja_ jangkung itu pasti akan membunuhnya!!

Baekhyun kadang benci dirinya sendiri yang selalu tak bisa menempatkan perasaannya di situasi yang tepat. Jika itu saat berhubungan dengan Chanyeol, maka perasaan senang, berdebar-debar dan rasa takut akan bercampur di dadanya. Bahkan saat kakak kelasnya itu menjambak rambutnya seperti sekarang, ada sedikit perasaan senang dengan kenyataan bahwa tangan kakak kelasnya itu menyentuh rambutnya. Sedikit saja kontak yang terjadi diantara ia dan Park Chanyeol akan membuatnya senang. Tapi juga takut...

Meski pada akhirnya rasa takutnya memang lebih besar.

"Apa yang kau inginkan dariku?"

"Maaf!!" Baekhyun memejamkan matanya kuat merasakan jambakan di rambutnya mengencang. Ia sama sekali tidak bermaksud melakukan apa yang tadi telah ia lakukan! Bahkan dalam mimpi pun ia tidak berani melakukannya. Ia sama sekali tidak pernah berani membayangkannya!!

"Kau mengincar uang?"

Baekhyun membuka matanya, sedikit bergidik merasakan wajah Park Chanyeol begitu dekat ke telinganya, bahkan nafasnya membentur leher makhluk kecil itu. Tunggu?!

"Atau tubuhku?"

Apa?

Baekhyun refleks mendorong dada kakak kelasnya yang berbahaya itu tapi Park Chanyeol terlalu kuat. Ia menangkap satu tangan Baekhyun dan menguncinya di dinding di samping kepala adik kelasnya itu.

"Katakan, apa yang kau inginkan?"

Baekhyun menahan nafasnya karena Park Chanyeol terlalu dekat.

"Jangan katakan kau ingin keduanya? Rakus."

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya kuat. Dan kembali, rambut belakangnya dijambak dengan kuat.

"Aku paling tidak suka manusia munafik! Aku tahu semua orang yang datang padaku dengan kata-kata 'suka'. Hanya menginginkan itu!"

Baekhyun seakan bisa melihat kedua mata di hadapannya begitu penuh emosi meski wajahnya tanpa ekspresi.

"Kau tahu, aku pernah tidur dengan seorang laki-laki dan kurasa itu tidak terlalu buruk."

Baekhyun tak bisa berpikir jernih, sesuatu yang ia rasa adalah paling tepat untuk ia lakukan saat itu, maka ia melakukannya.

Baekhyun mendorong perut Chanyeol kuat dengan kakinya hingga laki-laki siswa nomor satu yang paling ditakuti di Hanyoung high itu sedikit terjengkang ke lantai di belakangnya.

Park Chanyeol telah ' _menyentuhnya_ '.

Baekhyun menutupi mulutnya sendiri menyadari apa yang baru saja terjadi, dan apa yang baru saja telah ia lakukan.

Kini ia melihat kakak kelasnya itu menatapnya dengan ganas dan Baekhyun merasa ingin mengubur dirinya sendiri saat itu juga sebelum sebuah kepalan tangan mendarat di pipinya hingga ia tersungkur.

"Baru pertama kali ini kutemui orang semunafik dan setidak tahu diri kau!" Chanyeol menggamit kerah seragam Baekhyun geram. "Kau pikir siapa dirimu? Aku sudah menawarkan sesuatu yang tidak mungkin bisa begitu saja orang dapatkan dan kau—"

"Kumohon jangan seperti itu!" Suara Baekhyun bergetar. "Aku tidak menyukaimu seperti itu."

"Aku lebih ingin kau menghajarku sepuasnya daripada kau memperlakukanku seperti itu." Tubuh kecilnya gemetar karena rasa sakit dan takut.

Park Chanyeol telah salah memandang perasaannya. Park Chanyeol telah memelecehkan dan menganggap perasaan tulusnya sesuatu rendah yang membuat otaknya tak bisa lagi memerintahkannya untuk tetap diam.

Baekhyun tidak suka perasaan tulusnya diinjak-injak dan dikotori dengan cara seperti itu.

Chanyeol mengeratkan gamitannya di seragam anak laki-laki yang lebih kecil darinya dengan sudut bibirnya yang sobek karena pukulan kepalan tangannya, "jangan sok naif! _Isn't that what you all faggot want—"_

"Dengan melihatmu saja sudah memberikan kebahagiaan untukku. Itulah bagaimana aku menyukaimu." Untuk pertama kalinya Baekhyun memberanikan diri menatap lurus kedua mata tajam itu untuk waktu yang cukup lama, meski rasa takut terpancar jelas di wajahnya, ia mencoba sekuat kekuatan tubuhnya untuk tersenyum. "tapi aku sadar bahkan itu pun aku tidak layak merasakannya." Baekhyun tersenyum getir dengan bibir gemetar, "Aku tidak perduli jika kalian menganggapku sampah. Tapi aku tidak terima direndahkan dengan cara seperti itu!"

"Pukul aku! Hajar aku sepuasnya!" Baekhyun telah berusaha menahannya. Ia berusaha menahan air matanya untuk tidak menetes dari sudut matanya tapi rasa sakit di dadanya terlalu kuat, seperti ada sesuatu di tenggorokannya yang membuatnya sulit untuk bernafas dan tercekat.

Ia sudah tidak bisa menahannya lagi. Ia lelah dengan perasaan itu di dadanya...

"Pukul aku sepuasnya! Buatlah perasaan lancang ini hilang!" Setetes air yang tak mampu lagi ia bendung mengalir dengan perlahan dari sudut matanya. Mengaliri pipi pucatnya turun ke lehernya.

Baekhyun ingin menghilangkannya...

Perasaan yang membuatnya mengalami lingkaran kejam ini dalam hidupnya. Semuanya salah perasaan lancang itu hingga ia bahkan harus kehilangan sahabatnya...

Semua salahnya...

"Kumohon!"

Hilangkan lah perasaan itu dari dadanya...

 **Bruk**.

Tubuh Baekhyun didorong dengan kasar hingga membentur dinding di belakangnya. Dan laki-laki kecil itu segera memeluk lututnya sendiri menunggu permintaannya dikabulkan Park Chanyeol. Menunggu pukulan-pukulan kepalan kuat tangan kakak kelasnya itu menghantam tubuhnya. Tapi beberapa lama ia menunggu, tak ada apapun yang datang kepadanya. Baekhyun mencoba mengangkat wajahnya takut-takut, melihat orang itu yang hanya berdiri di depannya dengan tatapan yang tak ia mengerti. Dan kemudian kakak kelasnya itu beranjak dari sana tanpa melakukan apapun. Tanpa meninggalkan satu lebaman pun di tubuh gemetar Baekhyun.

Dan itu adalah hari terakhir kalinya Baekhyun merasakan Park Chanyeol terlibat langsung menindasnya. Untuk hari-hari selanjutnya bahkan saat Tao mem _bully_ nya, Chanyeol tidak pernah sedikitpun melirik kearahnya.

Tapi Baekhyun mengerti. Kakak kelasnya itu pasti sudah terlalu muak dengannya dan perasaan lancang yang ia miliki. Dan Baekhyun hanya bisa tersenyum hambar menyikapi kesimpulannya sendiri.

...

"Sa... A-akh!"

Satu tangan Baekhyun menutupi mulutnya sendiri meredam suaranya yang ingin berteriak dan satu tangan lainnya memegangi bahu tegap laki-laki di hadapannya dengan kuat hampir meremas dengan upaya mendorongnya.

Baekhyun memejamkan matanya kuat dengan telapak tangan menutupi mulutnya dengan erat berusaha untuk tidak menjerit merasakan sakit di sudut antara leher dan bahunya. Ia bisa merasakan gigi-gigi itu tenggelam di kulitnya, menembus dagingnya.

 _Sakit_...

Baekhyun segera memegangi sudut lehernya dengan kedua tangannya dimana ia merasakan sedikit aliran darah keluar dari luka yang diciptakan laki-laki menakutkan di hadapannya yang kini telah melepaskannya dan menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sekali lagi... Seperti saat itu...

Tak bisa dimengerti.

Namun Baekhyun tak bisa berlama-lama menatapnya. Ia takut. Ia segera menundukan kepalanya dengan satu tangan memegangi luka di lehernya dan satu lainnya menarik kedua lututnya menyentuh dadanya.

Apa yang telah Park Chanyeol lakukan?

"Kau berpikir sudah tidak mungkin mendapatkanku, dan sekarang kau beralih pada Luhan?"

Apa?

Baekhyun mengangkat wajahnya cepat.

"Apa kau baru menyadarinya bahwa Luhan lebih menarik dariku?"

Tidak...

"Dan yang penting bagimu, ia bergelimpangan harta..."

"Tida-ekh!!"

Baekhyun kembali merasakan cekikan itu di lehernya. Dan yang membuatnya terasa lebih menyiksa, tangan kakak kelasnya menekan luka gigitan yang ia ciptakan di sudut lehernya.

"Sok suci..."

Kedua tangan Baekhyun menggenggam pergelangan tangan yang mencekiknya berusaha melepaskan.

Park Chanyeol salah paham.

"Kau tidak ada bedanya..."

Baekhyun merasakan cekikan di lehernya terlepas namun ia kemudian merasakan jambakan kuat di rambut atas kepalanya lalu tangan itu seakan membuang kepalanya ke lantai hingga tubuh kecilnya juga ikut ambruk tersungkur.

"Pada akhirnya, kau sama jalangnya dengan mereka!" Keluar ucapan dingin yang membuat bulu kuduk Baekhyun merinding sampai ke tulang belakangnya sebelum kaki Park Chanyeol beranjak dari sana meninggalkannya yang tengah bergelut dengan proses pembentukan keberanian untuknya menjelaskan bahwa apa yang dipikirkan kakak kelasnya itu salah!

"Kau...K-kau SALAH!"

Seberapa inginpun ia mengubur perasaannya. Seberapa keterlaluan pun Park Chanyeol memperlakukannya. Seberapa menderita pun hari-harinya karena perasaan itu, seberapa sakitpun luka yang tercipta dari perasaan itu, orang yang dia sukai tetaplah Park Chanyeol.

"AKU TIDAK SEPERTI ITU...!!!!!" Baekhyun meremat kain seragam di dadanya.

Berapa kali harus ia katakan? Berapa kali harus ia yakinkan?!

Baekhyun melihat tubuh tegap itu berhenti beberapa langkah sebelum mencapai pintu.

Dan rasa takut kembali mendatangi makhluk kecil itu dengan kemungkinan bahwa kakak kelasnya itu akan kembali padanya dan mungkin akan kembali menghajarnya karena tidak suka diteriaki seperti apa yang telah ia lakukan tadi.

Tapi tidak.

Park Chanyeol kembali melanjutkan langkahnya meninggalkan Baekhyun di tempat itu seorang diri.

...

"Yeol~ darimana saja? Luhan datang, malah kau yang menghilang!" Gerutu Tao memangku kedua tangannya sok, saat leadernya baru saja kembali datang dari urusan entah apa itu yang ia tidak tahu dan tidak mau tahu.

Chanyeol hanya mendudukan dirinya di kursi di samping laki-laki bermata rusa yang baru saja memasukan sebatang rokok diantara bibirnya tanpa menjawab Tao yang dibuat mendengus karenanya. _Namja_ jangkung itu hanya memperhatikan laki-laki yang baginya terlihat seperti perempuan cantik itu di sampingnya, sampai kemudian ia merebut rokok dari mulut sepupunya itu dan memasukan batangan nikotin itu diantara bibir plumnya, menghisapnya.

"Yeol—"

"Lu..." Chanyeol masih menghisap dan mengepulkan asap rokok dari mulutnya beberapa kali saat ia menyebut nama kecil sepupunya itu, namun kemudian ia berhenti dan menoleh, "untuk kali ini saja..." Ia mengapit rokok sepupunya itu diantara jari telunjuk dan tengahnya, "biarkan aku memiliki sendiri apa yang kuinginkan!" Ucapnya sebelum mengembalikan rokok di tangannya ke mulut Luhan.

# **TBC** #

mind to RnR? :)


End file.
